X Men Saga Part 5: One
by Kinetically Charmed
Summary: Gambit's back at the mansion after a six month hiatus. You'd think this would make Rogue happy... you'd also think she didn't have some strange blonde woman living in her head. But what happens when a new seductress is thrown into the mix...? ROMY!OCLOGAN
1. Chapter 1

**_You all know the drill... I do not own the X-men, nor do I own the rights to this beautiful song I have so wonderfully provieded below... :)_**

_**Hope you enjoy! (I promise... this one's a Romy fo'sho!) I apologize in advance... I know the first two chapters could have probably just been combined to make one, but...they're not the same...-**_Buddum Psssh!_**- (Hey a little joke to start off with never hurt... read the song below... you'll get the joke... lol)**_

* * *

_Is it getting better  
Or do you feel the same  
Will it make it easier on you now  
You got someone to blame  
You say... _

One love  
One life  
When it's one need  
In the night  
One love  
We get to share it  
Leaves you baby if you  
Don't care for it

Did I disappoint you  
Or leave a bad taste in your mouth  
You act like you never had love  
And you want me to go without  
Well it's...

Too late  
Tonight  
To drag the past out into the light  
We're one, but we're not the same  
We get to  
Carry each other  
Carry each other  
One...

Have you come here for forgiveness  
Have you come to raise the dead  
Have you come here to play Jesus  
To the lepers in your head

Did I ask too much  
More than a lot  
You gave me nothing  
Now it's all I got  
We're one  
But we're not the same  
Well we  
Hurt each other  
Then we do it again  
You say  
Love is a temple  
Love a higher law  
Love is a temple  
Love the higher law  
You ask me to enter  
But then you make me crawl  
And I can't be holding on  
To what you got  
When all you got is hurt

One love  
One blood  
One life  
You got to do what you should  
One life  
With each other  
Sisters  
Brothers  
One life  
But we're not the same  
We get to  
Carry each other  
Carry each other

One...life

**One**

* * *

1 

Rogue pulled her legs up underneath her on the couch as she opened her book.

_Finally. Some peace and quiet._

Rogue nodded. "Ah hear that Carol." She whispered to the voice in her head. "Story's just gettin' good…"

She smiled as she began to read.

"Are you talking to yourself again?" Kitty crossed her arms in the doorway.

Rogue looked up at her with a smile "No. Carol."

"Ah…" Kitty rolled her eyes and moved over to the stereo. "It's too quiet in here."

She flicked the radio on and cranked up the CD labeled "Kitty".

"Nu uh Kitty… ah ain't listenin' t'this…" Rogue shook her head as a song began pulsing through the speakers.

"Oh come on… its' fun to dance to." Kitty giggled as she started dancing, singing the words along with the CD. _"Baby can't y'see… I'm callin', a guy like you should wear a warnin'… it's dangerous… I'm fallin'…"_

Rogue rolled her eyes with a sigh, watching her friend dance to the upbeat song. "You look ridiculous."

_"Too high… can't come dooown… it's in the air and it's all around…"_ Kitty sang loudly as she danced in front of Rogue.

Rogue laughed at the lyrics that Kitty blatantly sang to her. "Doncha know that you're toxic?"

Rogue sat upright dramatically, catching Kitty off guard. _"It's gettin' late… to give you up. Ah took a sip, from mah devil's cup… slowly it's takin' over me…"_ Rogue sang with surprising enthusiasm causing Kitty to laugh. Rogue danced in her seat as she continued to sing, her eyes drifting over to the doorway to greet the visitor.

Kitty giggled and continued to sing along with the music as she danced in her own little world.

"Remy seein' things chère... or were you jus' singin' t'Brittany Spears?" He raised an eyebrow. "An' dancin'?"

"No. Ah don't dance." Rogue shook her head with a small smile. "Ah'd do anythin' t'shut Kitty up…Ah just want to read mah book…"

"Too late for that now!" Kitty giggled. "We're onta you!" She said breathlessly as her dancing came to a stop.

The next song was slow. Too slow for her to dance. She sat on the couch with a frown. "This is why I like the club… no slow songs. Wrecks my groove." She smiled quickly.

Rogue had turned her attention back to the book on her lap. "They play slow songs at the club too Kit."

"I'm no good at slow dancing."

A smile danced across Rogues' lips and she nodded her head silently.

"What?" Kitty crossed her arms. "…what?"

"You're no good at fast dancing either."

Kitty stared at Rogue for a moment before her eyes darted to Gambit in the doorway. Did he notice her lack of accent too?

Rogue looked from Gambit back to Kitty.

"I have to go." She stood up and quickly moved past him in the doorway.

Kitty pressed her lips together.

"You gunna make Remy go after her?" Gambit grinned, knowing that Kitty had every intention of following her pale skinned friend.

Kitty nodded silently.

---

Jean walked down the hall with little Rachel on her hip as the baby girl played with the red hair that hung over her mother's shoulder.

Gambit fell into step next to her with a smile.

"Hey." Jean grinned as she jiggled the arm supporting Rachel. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Dere's no place like home." He smiled, turning his attention to the little girl. "Look at dis p'tiete… she so big."

"Yeah." Jean smiled as they started walking "They tend to do that."

Rachel grabbed Gambit's trench coat with a giggle.

"She's friendly non?"

"Well, when you take into account how many people she sees… it makes sense." Jean smiled at him "But with you, it must be your way with the ladies."

"You wan' Remy t'cary her?"

Jean looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Sure."

He held out his arms for the little girl who hugged onto his neck willingly.

"Thank you so much." Jean sighed. "My arm is killing me."

Gambit chuckled "No problem. Henri has one 'bout her age."

"You miss him?" Jean looked at Gambit with a frown. It had only been a few weeks since they'd returned from their rescue mission. He hadn't said anything about it at all.

"Think it's the idea dat ah'll never see 'im again."

"You're good with her. You want kids someday?" Jean crossed her arms as they walked, massaging her aching shoulder.

He let out a small laugh. "Never really thought 'bout it t'be honest."

"You should. Having babies does something to you. Makes you… appreciate life."

"Did havin' a bundle o'joy change you?"

Jean let out a breath. "I love being a mom. I hate not being an X-man. I feel… like there's more of me… then I'm using. Like it's just… building up."

"Dat why you went along wit'AJ?"

She nodded "Yeah. I get antsy… feel useless hanging around here. But don't listen to me…" She smiled. "You'd love being a father."

"Don't think ah have t'worry 'bout dat Jeanie." He shook his head with a smile. "Don' really know how good a father ah'd be anyways."

"Don't sell yourself short Remy. You're a good person with a good heart. That's a great place to start."

Gambit smiled at little Rachel as she twisted a button on his trench coat while her mom spoke.

"Even better place t'start is t'have _une femme_."

Jean simply grinned. Rachel's little hand moved up to his face with a giggle as she touched his cheek.

"You and Rogue haven't talked yet, have you…?"

He looked at her with a frown. "Remy don' know what y'talkin' bout."

* * *

**_Ah yes, let me also add that I do not in any way endorse the singing or dancing along with any Brittany Spears song. I know I've said this before... but I really don't like her... just some of her tunes are so darn catchy, I just wanna rip my eyes out. I'm sure you all know the feeling. :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ahhh yes... the second part of chapter one other wise known as chapter two. Hope you like it... :) (Again I say this with full knowledge that not very much happens in either chapter... so I'm sorry.) :(

* * *

_**

**I wish I would have a real tragic love affair and get so bummed that I'd quit my job and become a bum for a few years, because I was thinking about doing that anyway. - Deep Thoughts**

* * *

2

Rogue lay on her side, trying to read her novel unsuccessfully. She couldn't concentrate. She'd gone to Professor Xavier at the first sight of Carol. He'd wanted to know what could have triggered the relapse, causing Carol to seep out into her personality again. She couldn't tell him.

She could barely admit the truth herself. It had been hard for her to see Gambit with someone else. And no matter how many times he told her differently, the thought always came up that he'd just left because of her lack of control.

_Who would blame him?_ She thought to herself, giving her head a shake.

Now, to make matters worse, what little control she once had, had vanished. She was back at square one; feeling as hopeless as ever. Something that the woman in her mind took great advantage of. But, she had to admit Carol hadn't been all that bad since her last meeting with Xavier. Seems the blonde bombshell taking up residence in her head realized that Rogue was her only chance to not die. They'd even started to relatively get along.

The knock on the door caused her to drop her book and crane her neck to see who it was.

"Knock knock sunshine." Kitty smiled as she phased her head through the locked door.

"Yeah yeah." Rogue muttered, picking up her book again.

"I didn't mean to…" Kitty let out a breath. "Maybe we should get out… go somewhere."

"Will it shut you up?"

Kitty nodded.

"Then why not?"

Kitty sat down on the edge of the bed with a frown. "Rogue… I'm no telepath… but you haven't been yourself… and I can't help but think that it has something to do with-"

"Ain't none of your business." She snapped. "Ah've been doin' just fine thank you very much."

Kitty pressed her lips together and stared Rogue down. "Is Carol really bothering you?"

Rogue let out a breath and looked back at her book. "Kitty ah-"

"Is it because of Remy?"

"Ah don't know." Rogue shook her head. "Ah'm just… tryin' so hard just t'get along with her right now. Until we can get the walls back up at least. She ain't all that bad… but she can say some pretty nasty things."

Kitty furrowed her brow "Things like what?"

"Well for starters, she doesn't much care for that pink sweater you're wearin'…"

Kitty's jaw dropped. "How dare she!" She put her hands on her hips "Well you tell her she's more than welcome to come shopping with me to help me pick out something… no one else will. Until then, I'll be wearing this sweater every day!"

Rogue let out a small laugh causing Kitty to grin. "There's that smile. So what d'ya say? You an' Carol come shopping with me?"

Rogue pressed her lips together and pondered for a moment. "What do you think Carol?"

She let out a reluctant sigh. "Well ah don't want to… but if it'll make Carol happy for the time bein'… ah'm in."

---

AJ watched from her place on the roof, taking a long drag of her cigarette. Kitty and Rogue had left some time ago, and that was the last of the activity outside. No one else was doing much of anything.

She slowly blew the smoke out, pulling her knees up to her chest before inhaling another puff. A cold wind swept over the roof causing her to hug her knees tighter. For the middle of October it had been pretty cool. So she took advantage of as much mild weather as she could. She looked up; watching as the first few snowflakes slowly began to drift downwards spurring her on to flick her cigarette over the edge of the roof. That was her cue. AJ made her way down into her room, glancing at her reflection in the mirror. She'd been very distant since they returned from New Orleans. Not that anyone noticed, she managed to hide her feelings pretty well. No need to air your dirty laundry out in public eye. She rubbed her arms to warm her chilled flesh. Logan had no idea at least from what she saw. He hadn't said so much as 'boo' to her regarding their conversation over the phone. But her philosophy was never let 'em see you cry. If he knew how much his comments had hurt her… she shook her head silently. She couldn't let that happen. Never again. She left her room, closing the door behind her as a frown came across her lips.

"Hey."

Speak of the devil. She looked over her shoulder at him expectantly.

He walked beside her. "You up on the roof again?"

"Yes."

"What's yer fascination with heights?"

She looked at him. "Is there something you wanted Logan?"

He let out a short breath, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You know I already told you I didn't mean it."

She blinked at his blunt comment. "I know."

"But…" He waited expectantly for her to finish her comment.

Her eyes suddenly looked distant as she stared at him.

"Don't look at me like that kid… it ain't like I-" He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"The door. There's someone at the door…" She blinked and looked at him before shaking her head. "This isn't gunna be good…"

* * *

**_Who is at the door you ask! Well my friends... you'll have to wait to find out._**

**_Not really I'm gunna post the next chapter like... tomorrow... so... _**-ahem-**_... yeah._**

**_Please feel free to review! Hey. I just noticed I was writing in Italics. Cool._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Yo! Here's the next bit I promised..._**

**_I PROMISE this one is romy. okay! lol! And as for my friend _**mazdamiatta**_ whom I always love getting reviews from... I'm not sure why you're confused but I'm sorry that you are. :) Like I said before, not much happened in the past two chapters... so if you need me to clairfy anything, please don't hesitate to ask. :)_**

**_Cool! Now that that's been said, here ya go..._**

* * *

**A funny thing to do is, if you're out hiking and your friend gets bitten by a poisonous snake, tell him you're going to go for help, then go about ten feet and pretend that you got bit by a snake. Then start an argument with him about who's going to go get help. A lot of guys will start crying. That's why it makes you feel good when you tell them it was just a joke. - Deep Thoughts.**

* * *

3 

"You got a lot of nerve comin' back here…" AJ clenched her fist as she walked towards him in the doorway. "You realize you tried to kill me… twice!"

"Sheilah… look…" Pyro held his hands up. The look on his face was uncharacteristically serious. Frantic even. "Please…"

A young woman with dark black hair stepped through the doorway, stopping next to Pyro holding the young man with a frown, supporting his limp body to the best of her ability.

"Help me…" She whispered, struggling under the weight of the unconscious earth churner.

"What the hell?" Logan came to a stop next to AJ.

Pyro took the weight of Lance from the young woman. "We… had nowhere else to go…"

"Oh my…" AJ stepped up to the three in the doorway, lifting Lance's chin gently. "What the hell happened!"

Logan moved towards them, carefully lifting the unconscious young man up. "Let's get him down to Med. Bay."

"Magneto an' I got in a big fight. We'd been thinkin' of leavin'… but didn't know where t'go. The man… he was gettin' insane with powah!" Pyro explained hurriedly. "So I left… t'clear my mind y'know? An' when I got back, I found Avalanche 'ere beatin' to within' a half an inch of 'is life!"

"So you think he did this?" AJ frowned.

"If I was a bettin' man, I'd put all my money down on 'im."

"An' who the hell is she?" AJ jerked her thumb at the pretty girl who followed them.

"Amanda. She was workin' with us, tryin' t'help us get out." He looked at his feet. "We had nowhere t'go though… trust me Sheilah… I wouldn't lie t'you…"

"No?" AJ's head snapped up, looking at the sheepish aussie. "That's funny, because I seem to remember you blatantly lying to me. What was that for… payback right?"

"Please… AJ." Pyro looked up at her, his eyes pleaded for a little compassion. "I'm sorry… I… was so wrong. But don't take it out on Lance. If y'want me gone… I'll go."

AJ shook her head. "We'll talk about it later." She looked over her shoulder at the girl Pyro introduced as Amanda.

Her icy blue eyes frowned as AJ made eye contact with her. "I heard about this place... you keep mutants safe here."

"Most mutants." Logan grunted as the elevator door opened.

They helped Lance into a bed, trying to make him as comfortable as possible as they waited for Beast to join them.

He opened the door finally with a look of deep concern. "I came as soon as I heard."

"He doesn't look good Hank…" AJ shook her head, crossing her arms tightly.

Logan narrowed his eyes, looking at AJ carefully. "What d'you think?"

AJ let out a breath and looked at the closed door. Their guests were on the other side, waiting patently in the foyer. "Pyro's harmless. He wouldn't lie to me again. He knows I'd rip him limb from limb. They were trying to get out… go straight. Too ashamed to come here."

"You think that's why Magneto beat the crap outta this one?"

AJ shook her head. "Maybe…" She let out a breath. "The other one… Amanda? Have you heard of her?"

"Nope."

AJ looked back at the door. "Me neither."

"You think we can trust her?"

She chewed her lip "Let's leave that up to the Professor."

---

Kitty walked into the large foyer with her arms filled with bags. "I tell ya… I don't half mind havin' Carol! She's got good taste!"

Rogue growled. "Sure she does… with mah money."

"Ahhh relax. At least we figured out how to make Carol happy." Kitty grinned.

Rogue laughed. "She does have good taste… ah'll admit that much."

"I know! Remy'll flip when he sees you wearin' that green sh-"

"Knock it off!" Rogue snapped.

Kitty pressed her lips together.

The grin returned to Rogue's face. "He will, won't he…?" She whispered.

Kitty giggled. "You bet!" The girls continued to walk up the stairs with their bags. "I can't wait to see the look on that Cajun's face!" She giggled. They reached the top of the stairs and Kitty froze.

"You talkin' bout Remy?" He crossed his arms with a slow grin.

"Well kiss mah grits." Rogue adjusted the bags in her arms with a small laugh "You just follow me 'round doncha Remy?"

"'S what ah live fo' chère." He bowed dramatically. "But not dis time. Kitty… Adiah wants you t'go down to d'med bay ASAP."

Kitty furrowed her brow. "Alright…"

"An' Rogue, she wants you t'come t'my room…" He winked.

She swung a bag, smacking him in the arm with the parcel. "You got a death wish Cajun?"

"Non… if Remy's gunna wish fo'anythin' chère… ain' gunna be death…" he said with a grin before wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She took the bags from Kitty, struggling to juggle everything in her arms before shaking his head. "What am ah gunna do with you Remy…?"

He scooped up an armful of bags before giving her a smooth smile. "Ah have a list. Left it in m'other pants."

Rogue chuckled as the two walked down the hall side by side. "Ah just don't get you."

"Sure y'do." He smiled.

"No. Ah don't. Why won't y'just leave me alone?" She looked at him.

He came to a stop at her door. "Dat what you want?"

She pushed the door open before tossing the bags onto the ground. "Ah don't know…" She looked away.

"Rogue look at me." He took her chin, turning her face to look at him. "Seein' you again belle… y'do t'ings t'mess me up."

"Ah do things? Ah do things t'mess you up." She let out a laugh. "You wanna talk about messin' someone up? Can ah tell you somethin'?"

"Course."

"Mah powers don't only work through mah fingers moron." She turned away from him.

He took her gloved hand and kissed the back of her fingers.

"Ah know fleur."

"An'… maybe… ah just don't think..." She let out a frustrated breath. "Nobody'd ever want me."

"Darlin' yo'full o'somethin' fierce if y'believe dat." He smiled, running the back of his gloved hand along her cheek.

She sucked in a breath and shook her head slightly. "You don't want me Cajun. You just want the chase." She pressed her lips together.

"Is dat so?" He grinned. "Well… d'chase is fun… but d'catch is even better."

She pressed her lips together in a small smile.

"Listen belle… if ah didn't think y'were worth it… ah'd have moved on a long time ago."

"Ah just don't see what the point is." She shook her head. "Ah'm back where ah started Remy. If we touch, you might as well take up temporary residence with Hank in the Med. Bay…"

"Worse fates come t'mind…" He gave her a wink causing her to let out a small laugh, shaking her head.

"Don' try t'solve d'worlds problems p'tiete. Just enjoy d'time we got."

She looked at him in the eye, trying to read him. Was he really telling the truth; or just trying to woo her with his charm? She gave up with the shake of her head. He took her gloved hand, placing it gently on his cheek. "One day at a time fleur"

He traded her gaze with a small smile "We have fun together. Oui?"

"Ah guess…"

"Dat's all Remy asks fo'. Ah love spendin' time wit' you fleur."

Rogue chuckled "Ahh… you ain't so bad yourself ah guess."

"Dat a compliment belle?" His eyebrow perked up and a playful grin danced across his lips.

She gave him a snarl through the smile she was trying to suppress "Don't get used to it swamp rat."

---

Kitty walked out of the elevator, picking up her pace as she neared the med. Bay. If something was wrong, why wouldn't everyone have been downstairs?

"Kitty!" AJ stood up when the brunette pushed the doors open.

A frown danced across her features as she looked at the two members sitting in the foyer whom didn't quite belong there. "Hey. What… what's going on?"

"'Course… the kitten come's a'runnin'…" Pyro rolled his eyes. AJ cuffed him upside the head before taking a step towards Kitty.

"I thought you'd probably want to know…" her eyes moved to the doors. "It's Lance."

Her frown deepened. "Is everything alright?"

"We're waiting. Hank's checking him out." AJ pressed her lips together.

"I think he'll be okay. We found him in time." Amanda stood up.

Kitty furrowed her brow "Who are you?"

"It's a long story…" AJ let out a breath. "We'll explain everything in the morning."

* * *

**_Ah yes Pyro... good ol' Pyro. I just loved him too much to keep him out of the stories... so due to popular demand, he's back. lol_**

**_PS. Brownie points for anyone who can point out the lines I snuck in there from comicverse... (winks) there's a few in there... _**


	4. Chapter 4

**During the Middle Ages, probably one of the biggest mistakes was not putting on your armor because you were "just going down to the corner." - Deep Thoughts.**

* * *

4

The mission room was silent. They all stood in a large circle, looking from face to face, unsure what to say.

"Well let me just say this." Pyro broke the awkward silence. "We're… real sorry about the whole… tryin' t'kill yah thing…"

Scott crossed his arms firmly, a frown forming on his face. "How can we trust you?"

"There's three of us… an' a whole lot more a'you." Pyro smiled innocently.

Scott looked at Logan who then looked at Xavier.

"It would be wrong of us to refuse refuge." Xavier looked at their two newest housemates. "But you two will be under strict probation."

"I completely understand." Pyro nodded willingly. "No need t'tell me twice."

Xavier dismissed everyone, watching them all go their separate ways. Something wasn't quite adding up in his mind. Magneto had once been one of his closest friends. Angry, he might have been; but this looked like the work of a maniac. Lance was pretty badly beaten up. Something wasn't fitting together, but Pyro's plea had been completely authentic. He was obviously telling the truth.

---

Rogue stood in the kitchen over a bubbling pot. "Hand me that spoon would ya?"

Remy complied, handing the southern mutant a long wooden spoon. She lifted the lid on the pot and began stirring the bubbling substance slowly. "Smells damn good…" She lifted the spoon tasting it gently, being careful not to burn her mouth.

"Hmm… what do you think… too spicy?"

She held out the spoon with one hand, holding her hand under it to make sure none dropped onto the ground. Remy tasted it and shook his head.

"Non, perfect chère." He smiled. "Gumbo's gotta have a kick."

She grinned and returned the spoon to stirring mode.

"Mmmm… smells good." Pyro walked in the kitchen with a grin. "Whatcha cookin'?"

"Nothin' for you." She snarled.

"Hey… I said I was sorry Sheilah." Pyro frowned. "An' I didn't mean t'barge in on your little date…"

"It ain't a date. Just thought mah fellow southern pal would like an ol'fashioned home cooked southern meal. Made with mah own two hands." She gave Gambit a nod.

"Chère… if Remy made a list of t'ings t'do wit' "yo'own two hands" stirrin' gumbo wouldn't be on it." She elbowed him in the gut.

Pyro laughed before catching sight of Rogue's icy glare. "Right. So there won't be any left ovah for ol'Pyro…"

"I wouldn't count on it." She hissed.

"Hey! No need t'be so hostile." He held up his hands in surrender. "We're on th' same team now… remembah?"

"Ah'll believe that when ah see it." Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Don' be so hard on him chère… d'boy's been through a lot."

"Need ah remind you… he tired t'kill me…"

"Ah… who hasn't?" Remy grinned. He immediately regretted saying it once the words were out of his mouth.

"Ooo ah swear Cajun…"

Pyro took a step back waiting for the girl to snap.

"Ah'm gunna have t'beat yo'ass for that one. You do know that right?" She said with the hint of a smile.

"Dat a promise?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Just you wait… Wolvie's holdin' one of his famous danger room free-for-alls… an' now ah got you in mah sights." She narrowed her eyes. "You better watch that pretty backside o'yours."

Pyro scratched his head. "What? That was it? You ain't gunna kick his ass now?"

Rogue looked up at Pyro "No. But ah have half a mind t'kick yours!"

"Like t'see you try that Sheilah." He said giving Remy a smile. "Wouldn't want you t'break a nail though…"

"You gunna regret them words flame brain." Rogue lowered her head, gazing at him menacingly. "You can consider this an invitation. Ah know Logan doesn't welcome newcomers into the danger room… but for this he'd make an exception."

"Why?"

Rogue turned back to stirring her gumbo, giving Gambit the hint of a smile "Ah'm pretty sure he'd like t'beat your ass even more than me."

---

"Alright, everyone gather around please." Scott slapped his gloved hands together, waving for the group of chattering mutants to pay attention. "This is how it's going to go down."

"Oh brother…" Kitty rolled her eyes at their newest leader. "Scott. We've done danger room sessions before. We know the rules. We know the game."

"Ah, but this time it's different." Logan spoke up. "Seems that one of our guests have been invited to fight with us."

All eyes fell on AJ. "Hey… don't look at me." She shrugged.

"It doesn't matter who did the inviting." Logan crossed his arms. "Point is he's joinin' us."

"Hope y'all don't mind. An' try not t'be too embarrassed when I win." Pyro smiled.

"Right. So rather then a free-for-all like planned…" Scott looked at Logan through his ruby shaded visor. "We're making teams. Give Pyro here a fighting chance."

"I resent that mate."

"The rules remain the same otherwise… if you lose your partner, you're more than welcome to team up with another wayward opponent. Last two people standing, win. If you take your partner out, you're out."

"So in other words, the poor sap that ends up with Pyro is pretty much stuck with him." Kitty grinned.

"Pretty much." Pyro grinned with a shrug.

"Alright. So how do we pick partners?" AJ looked at Logan with a frown.

"Randomized by the computer." Scott shrugged. "All I have to do is hit this button and the computer announces who's with whom."

"Great…" Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ah better get someone competent."

"Alright. So here we go." Scott hit the blinking button and waiting.

"First team." The computer announced. "Shadowcat and Wolverine."

Kitty smiled at Wolverine, grateful she was teamed up with someone who was an offensive fighter. Logan on the other hand exchanged a look with AJ who grinned at him.

"Kitten and a Tiger?"

"Shaddap." He grunted.

"Wait. So if Logan's participating, who's running the program?" Kitty frowned.

Jean raised her hand. "That'd be me. I have to do _something_."

"Second team," The computer continued. "Beast and Iceman. Third team, Storm and Colossus."

Piotr smiled at Storm with a nod. They'd make a good team.

"Fourth team, Foxx and Kurt."

"Foxx? Who the hell is that?" Rogue crossed her arms.

The raven haired beauty stepped forward raising a hand "That'd be me. Professor Xavier said I could join in as well."

"Right." Rogue muttered.

"Fifth team, Cyclops and Jubilee." Jubilee punched the air. She was almost guaranteed a spot in the finals with Scott as her partner. She'd just hide behind him until she was needed.

"Sixth team, Rogue and Pyro."

Rogue let out a slew of curse words, causing Hank to raise an eyebrow. "Relax kiddo. It's just a game."

"For you maybe…" She muttered, giving Pyro an icy glare.

"Seventh team, AJ and Gambit."

"Team awesome." AJ grinned at the Cajun, holding up her hand for a high five. "You ready to kick some mutant ass gumbo?"

He slapped her hand with a nod. "Might was well jus' give up now." He said to the others. "We're by far d'best."

"Awfully strong words… better be able to back that up." Rogue crossed her arms. Pyro slung an arm over her shoulder with a nod.

"If you value that arm, y'better get it offa me." She looked at him with a scowl.

He pulled his arm away with an apologetic smile.

"Great!" Storm slapped her hands together. "Let's go!"

* * *

**_Wooo! The next chapter is FIGHTING! I hate writing fight sequences, but I must admit, this one was rather enjoyable... a little far fetched even for mutants but meh. :)_**

**_PS! MORE Brownie points if you can catch the lines from comicverse in THIS chapter! I think there's only one... but it's a goodun:)_**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Alright... this is the second time I've had to write this now. lol! I hit the wrong button and lost everything... (sigh)

**_Okay. Firstly, _**candiedheart_** got so happy that I mentioned her name (assuming you're a her...) and so I figured I'd mention it again, just for you. Woot! I'd be more than happy to explain AJ's powers to you... I was going to just send them to you and only you, but I figured it'd be best if I just posted em up here for all to see. :) So if you wish to read about AJ's powers, read the following, if not... skip that part. :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Name: Adiah Jade Blake**

**Aliases: AJ, Black Fox.**

**Age: 28**

**Height: 5"7**

**Hair color: Right now? Blonde. But I'm sure it won't stay that way for very much longer...**

**Powers: AJ's gift can basically be summed up as an amazing intuition. She has the ability to hone in on the sound of a humming bird's flapping wings or lock in on a fly on the wall half a mile away. Her heightend ability to focus also makes her capable of reading people; she may not know what you're thinking, but you better guard your feelings well cause she can read you like a book! AJ's gift has recently evolved slightly, branching out in a way. Because she can focus so intensely, she now gets 'flashes' every now and then, glimpses of different images, sights and sounds all mashed together to give her a peek into the not so distant future. However, she has not yet gained full control of this aspect of her gift and is unable to control when she gets her flashes, nor to understand what they mean.  
AJ's ability to zone in so intently also serves as her downfall too. If she is distracted by something that causes her to shift her deep concentration, she would be caught off guard and unsuspecting. But don't expect this to happen too often... she pretty much always has her guard up... just in case.**

**History: Not much is known about her history at this point... so keep reading to find out more!**

**Love intrests: Ooo... I'm gunna have fun with this one. AJ's been linked to many-a mutant in her day weather she'd admit it or not. (winks) AJ's had her eye on Remy (but who hasn't) and it was thought Bobby Drake... Pyro has also shown an accelerated intrest in the fair skinned girl even though she's adimant that they are just friends. Although she'd never use the 'L' word, she'd harboured some strong feelings towards a certain rough around the edges Canuck... no matter how fiercley she denys it, we all know the truth. :) And that's just what's appeared in the story so far! Just wait... lol!**

**_There we go! Hope that helps!_**

_**

* * *

Also dear candiedheart, ******__in response to your comment about my challenge to you all to guess the lines in the chapter that I plucked in there from comicverse... _"I think the quote's "If you value that arm, yâ better get it offa me." _**You're close, but nope:)**_"I think the quote's "If you value that arm, yâ better get it offa me." 

__

**I wish outer space guys would conquer the Earth and make people their pets, because I'd like to have one of those little beds with my name on it.- Deep Thoughts.

* * *

**

5

The danger room looked like a giant web of rocks, ten foot tall stone walls and dirt ground. The simulated sun shone down, reflecting off of the brown rock faces with a slight glare. Beneath the upper level lay an entire labyrinth of under ground caves. Every so often there was a wide opening. Just to make room for battle.

AJ clenched her fists as she waited for the computer to announce the beginning of the simulation.

"Relax chère." Gambit stretched his staff behind his neck and rested his wrists on it, giving her a grin. "Wit' me on yo'team, dere's no way we can lose."

He twirled the staff around before jabbing it into the dirt ground and leaning on it smugly.

"Yeah? I was just thinking the same about you." AJ grinned, pulling her leather gloves up tighter. "What do you make of that Amanda girl?"

Gambit shrugged. "She's pretty hot. Ah wouldn't kick her outta bed fo'eatin'…"

"Thanks for that nice mental image…" She rolled her eyes "But I wasn't talking about that."

"Non?" He grinned. Before they could finish their conversation, the computer announced the start of the simulation. It was go time.

"So what's your plan?" AJ cracked her knuckles, following Gambit. "Are we offence, defense, stake out… aerial attack…?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Aerial?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well… ah figure fo' now… we walk." He smiled before turning his attention to the path in front of her. "We can find a nice place t' hang out... lay low fo' awhile…" he gave her a wink.

AJ rolled her eyes. "One track mind Gambit…" she shook her head. She was about to add something else about how he needed to get his mind out of the gutter when she stopped cold in her tracks, putting a finger to her lips.

She pointed upwards before grabbing his arm and pulling him to a large crack in the stone wall that shielded them from the sky.

Storm flew over head, circling a few times before retreating. She was getting sight of everyone. Everyone but them.

A few storm clouds formed in the otherwise perfect sky, sending a light rain down on the playing field followed by a bolt of lighting.

"I think we should go underground." AJ whispered. "Better chance of stayin' alive. We're just sitting ducks out here."

"Good idea Adiah. You lead d'way chère."

---

Storm landed next to Colossus with a grin. "Like shooting fish in a barrel."

Colossus chuckled. "Who was your first victim?"

"Oh no one yet… just putting a little scare into Logan." She let out a laugh. "I don't think he saw that lightning bolt coming at all. He's lucky he had Kitty…"

---

"Geeze… thank's for like, saving my life Kitty." She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"I saw it comin'." Logan grunted. "An' y'didn't exactly save my life."

Kitty smiled "You're welcome."

"Let's get goin'." He squinted through the light rain.

"Can we go underground? I don't wanna get all wet." Kitty pouted.

"I'm pretty sure that's 'Ro's idea. Send everyone runnin' for shelter then bam! Tin man."

"Tin man?"

"Colossus."

Kitty's mouth formed an 'O' before she rubbed her arms. "We got a plan yet big guy?"

"Yeah. Shut yer trap for starters."

She frowned and rolled her eyes. He could be so snappy sometimes.

He held up his hand to stop her, sniffing the air lightly.

"What? What is it?" Kitty whispered.

"Take a peek through this wall would ya? Carefully." He whispered, tapping the stone wall with a frown.

Kitty nodded before slowly poking her head through the wall.

---

Hank held up a hand, holding back the eager Ice boy. "C'mon… we gotta-"

"Listen Bobby, if there's one thing I've learned in all my years, it's that you have to relax. Form a plan. Then attack. You can't just go into a fight blindly."

"Oh please! That is so old fashioned!" Bobby waved his hand before sending out an ice bridge that he skated on, showing off for Hank. He rolled his eyes at the younger boy as he began to lumber forward.

Kitty reached out and grabbed Bobby's leg, pulling him partially through the icy bridge he'd created, leaving his leg stuck.

"Hey!" He shouted.

She spun around, pulling Logan through the stone wall. Bobby shot a blast of ice towards the short girl. She let it phase through her, slamming against the stone wall behind her and creating a sheet of slick ice.

Kitty grabbed his wrists and pulled him through the wall, leaving his hands stuck in the stone and his legs still stuck in the melting ice.

"Alright. I'm out." He sighed. "This sucks! I'm out within the first five minuets!"

Kitty giggled. She looked over her shoulder, watching as Beast and Logan went at it.

"Now there's a real fight." She said as she pulled Bobby's hands out of the stone wall. He cracked his knuckles as he watched the fur ball duck and hop around with great agility, walking around on his hands and kicking at Wolverine.

Finally, Logan grabbed Hank's legs, pulling him down onto his back, claws extended and aimed at Beasts head.

"You win." Beast smiled. "Great fight Logan."

Logan helped Beast up onto his feet. "No hard feelin's Hank."

Bobby frowned at Beast. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Bobby. Learn from your mistakes."

Bobby nodded before sulking back up to the control room.

---

Rogue walked quietly next to Pyro through the dimly lit underground caverns.

"Y'disappointed t'be teamed up with me?" He asked, breaking the long silence between them.

She simply looked at him.

Of course she was.

"Look Sheilah, ah hope there's no hard feelin's… it wasn't anythin' personal…"

"Would you just drop it already?" She squared her jaw. "An' just for your information… you already apologized t'me. Ah'm still waitin' on another one."

He looked at her, eyebrow raised. "I… don't follow."

Rogue shook her head. "Just… look. _Ah_ forgive you alright? Can we please focus on the task at hand?"

"Sure thing doll." He grinned, holding his hand up and shooting a thin flame up from his wrist. It illuminated the dark hallways a tiny bit more. Enough to make Rogue relax a bit.

"So you an' the Cajun eh…?"

She rolled her eyes. "No. We're friends."

"Sure."

She squared her jaw "You tryin' t'rub me the wrong way on purpose?"

"Jus' tryin' t'rub you any way…"

Rogue spun around, slamming Pyro up against the stone wall with a snarl.

He lifted his hands "Remembah th'rule… y'can't get rid o'me…"

She stared at him intensely. "I don't mind breaking a rule or two."

He blinked at her. "Look doll face… ah'm…" He furrowed his brow. "What happened to the accent?"

Rogue let him go, turning around and continuing to walk through the dark hallway.

"I'm just tryin' t'lighten the mood a little. C'mon… I'm not all that bad… just ask AJ."

Rogue crossed her arms and looked at him. "You abandoned her to confront her biggest fear alone. Handed her over on a silver platter."

Pyro's face grew dark. "I took care a'him."

Rogue stared at him for a second. It was obvious he really did care about AJ. To what extent she wasn't sure, but she'd really struck a chord.

She turned her attention back to the path ahead of them. She rubbed her arms gently, prompting Pyro to light another fire.

"I'd offer you my coat… but I'm not wearin' one." He shrugged with the hint of a grin.

"Yeah." She pressed her lips together in a thin smile.

"Jus' stick close. You'll warm up."

Pyro took a step ahead of her, and he was about to inform her that she should watch her step, but the thought came a millisecond too late.

Rogue stepped into a small dip, causing her to trip and twist her ankle. She bit her lip to fight the urge to shout out as she fell to the ground.

Pyro looked up, his eyes darting about the pitch black distance before he returned to her side, kneeling next to her, his arm wrapped around her carefully for support.

"You alright doll?"

She held her breath and nodded, trying to stand up unsuccessfully.

"I think someone's comin'." He whispered. "You stay 'ere alright?"

She rolled her eyes and continued to hold her breath. Of course she was staying there. She couldn't move. If only she could get to a standing position, she could fly. Unfortunately she couldn't simply levitate herself to safety.

Pyro returned quickly. "It's Cyclops an' the tiny firecracker."

"Great…" Rogue rolled her eyes. "This is so embarassin'… ah'm out."

"You're not out." He scoffed.

"Ah can't walk!" Rogue shook her head "If you go now, you can hide an' take 'em by surprise. Ah'll sacrifice mahself as bate."

Pyro looked from her back up to the darkness before him. He could hear them getting closer. They'd be there in no time.

"C'mon doll."

"No! Pyro! Just… lay low. They'll be here-"

Pyro ignored her, scooping her up in his arms as quickly and as carefully as he could.

"What are you doin'!" She hissed. "Y'coulda left me… ah gave you mah permission!"

He shook his head while he hurried in the direction they'd come from, finding a small cave that he set her down in, taking the place next to her quietly.

They both sat, hunkered down, waiting. Ready to pounce. She hated sitting and waiting. It seemed so… boring. But under the circumstances, she didn't have much of a choice.

They slowly came into view. Scott held up his hand for Jubilee to stop.

"They're here somewhere." He whispered.

Jubilee looked around. "I don't see anything…"

"They're hiding."

Rogue winced at the pain throbbing up her leg. She noticed a small opening beside her. If she could crawl her way through it, she could probably reach out and take Jubilee by surprise.

"Jubes." Scott looked at her before giving her a small nod.

She extended her hands and shot out a few rounds of 'fireworks', enough to illuminate the cave.

Pyro gasped and ducked out of the way as Scott aimed and fired at him.

A chunk of rock cracked above them. Pyro rolled away just as it fell down; filling in the cave they'd taken refuge in.

He shot out a blast of fire, surrounding Cyclops in a ring of flames.

"Jubilee! I can't get a clear shot!" He shouted. "Take him out!"

She extended her arms to fire at Pyro when she felt something on her ankle.

She looked down at Rogue's bare hand, holding her covered leg.

"Y'don't want me t'do it for real… do yah?" Rogue's voice came out of a wide vertical crack along the bottom of the wall.

"I'm out Scott." Jubilee rolled her eyes. "Rogue."

"An' I'm pretty sure that means you're out too mate." Pyro grinned, letting the flames dissipate before standing up and moving over to the crevasse Rogue had crawled in.

"You alright in there Sheilah?" He lit a flame to see in.

"Been better. Help me." She held out her gloved hand. Pyro took it gently easing her out of the hole.

"You're pretty crafty… we make a good team." He said with a nod as he slid her out.

She stood on her good foot, rolling her eyes slightly. "Just get goin'."

He grinned, continuing down the dark aisle. Rogue lifted off the ground, flying next to him with ease.

"That's better."

He chuckled "Who's powah did y'steal t'do that?"

She spun around in the air, doing a corkscrew, ignoring him. If he hadn't figured it out yet; now wasn't the time to tell him.

---

Kurt walked next to Amanda, with a frown. They'd just seen Storm zipping over head. Kurt had teleported upwards, taking the weather goddess out of the game. And still, no comment from his teammate.

"So… you have any powers?" He asked, trying to start some kind of conversation. "Vhy do zey call you ze fox?"

"It's just 'Foxx.'" She said without looking at him. "It's my last name…"

His mouth formed a silent O.

"Colossus is still out zere… ve should stay on alert."

"Yeah." She pressed her lips together. The two rounded a corner, spotting the backs of AJ and Gambit.

AJ froze.

She knew they were there.

Kurt took his partner by the wrist and bamfed over to them. Gambit took a giant step backwards, holding his staff between himself and his opponents. AJ was nowhere to be seen.

"Well bonjour." Gambit grinned. "Imagine seein' you here."

Kurt took his partner by the wrist again and bamfed her out of the way as AJ shot towards them like a bullet from behind. She rolled to a standing position when Kurt and Foxx reappeared.

Foxx morphed before their eyes into a slithering black snake causing AJ to shudder.

"That's just gross."

Gambit charged up a few cards and began shooting them at the reptile as AJ focused on Nightcrawler. She stood, ready to pounce.

"Come get me elf." She smirked.

"No no… I insist. You come here." Nightcrawler said with a smile.

The smile fell from AJ's face as she gasped, jumping upwards suddenly, narrowly missing a charged card that hit the ground as Amanda slithered beneath her feet. Before Kurt could react, he'd been hit by a card that exploded on contact.

AJ hit the ground, hurrying over to him. She knew Gambit hadn't meant to hit anyone, he was just following Amanda's path; she'd led Gambit right to him!

"You alright?"

He winced. "Yes… never been hit by a charged up card before."

AJ helped him stand carefully, feeling something sharp prick her ankle.

She looked down, spotting the black snake slipping away before turning back into the raven haired beauty.

"Ow!" AJ grabbed her ankle, looking at the pierced flesh. "You bit me!"

Foxx flipped a knife in her hand before chucking it at AJ's head.

AJ dodged the blade.

Gambit lunged at the new girl, taking her down in a flash, pinning her to the ground.

She turned into a snake again, wrapping around his arm, moving upwards, slithering around his neck. She transformed back to human form, her arms wrapped around his neck from behind.

"You sure are easy." She whispered in his ear. "But I think your partner there has met her fate. So you could get rid of me… or we could… use each other."

"Remy's already bein'… used…"

She looked up at AJ who was now being supported on her feet by Kurt. "Something tells me your partner is finished."

Kurt and AJ bamfed out of sight.

"So whaddya say?" She grinned.

"Ah'll tell ya this much sweetheart, you better get up offa Gambit an' start fightin' like a real woman." Rogue touched down next to Pyro, her fists clenched tightly.

"Sheilah, your ankle…"

"It's fine." She said through clenched teeth.

"Does this bother you?" Foxx grinned, carefully standing up.

"No. You bother me." Rogue snarled. "Ah saw what y'did t'Kurt an' AJ. That's pretty low fightin' if y'ask me."

"Well I didn't ask you." She cracked her neck.

Rogue pounced at her, tackling her to the ground. She and Foxx rolled on the dirt ground exchanging hits as Gambit and Pyro stood and watched.

Pyro's eyes widened as he raised his eyebrows "Wow. Two chicks fightin' ovah you." He looked at Gambit. "That's pretty hot mate."

Remy crossed his arms, his eyes fixed on the women. "Yeah…"

Their trance was broken as Foxx's body was tossed between them, slamming against the rock wall.

Rogue stood, breathing heavily in her battle position. "You just gunna stand there an' watch?"

"I was kinda hopin' to…" Pyro looked at Gambit.

Before Rogue could respond, Foxx had lunged at her. Rogue wrestled her again before grabbing her by the collar and zipping upwards.

"You think you can win like that… y'got another thing comin'!" Rogue hissed.

Foxx transformed into a bat with an evil smirk, flitting away.

---

Kurt teleported AJ up to the control room, sending up the unpleasant scent of brimstone followed by a thick cloud of smoke.

"I don't like her…" AJ shook her head. "I don't like her one bit."

"Yer just jealous." Logan said with a smirk. "Someone beat you."

"I'll beat _you_." AJ shook her fist.

Kitty shook her head with a frown. "I wasn't paying attention… Logan tried to warn me an' bam. Tin man." She looked at Logan with a nod. "That's-"

"Colossus. I know." AJ smirked at him "You actin' all pouty now?"

Logan grunted; helping Kurt to a chair as Hank started to check him over.

"Hey…" AJ put a hand to her head as she leaned against the wall.

"Everything alright?" Hank looked up at AJ with a frown.

"Are black snakes poisonous…?"

She managed to ask before passing out.

Evidently, they are.

---

"That's it… fly for cover y'gross… flyin' rat." Rogue called after Foxx before landing on the ground behind Gambit.

"An' you! Y'makin' friends down here? Take him out!" Rogue looked at Pyro, tossing her hand in the air.

"Sorry doll... too late." Pyro frowned. "It's up ta you."

"Up to me…?" Rogue was about to say something else, when a bat swooped down and morphed into Foxx, kicking Rogue from behind, knocking her into Gambit.

He caught her and the two of them tumbled to the ground, rolling on the dirt before coming to a stop.

Rogue smacked Gambit's arm.

"Get off me Remy." She grunted with a frown.

He groaned. "Can't move… think ah'm paralyzed…" His head rolled to the side, coming to a stop under her chin. He nuzzled his head against her chest with a content grin.

"Convenient position." She frowned, trying to push him up.

He complied, lifting himself up off of her body. He stood up and offered a hand to help her to her feet.

She placed her hand in his – her eyes widened, darting down to her hand- her glove had ripped in the midst of the battle.

Gambit fell to his knees before dropping to the ground. Rogue groaned as she rolled him over with a frown.

"I think that means you two are out." Foxx crossed her arms with an evil grin.

* * *

**_That was a long'un:) Hope the fighting wasn't too confusing... as I said before, it's not my forte..._**

**_Anyways... ROMY ahead all you romaholics... :)_**

**_R&R! (Again... brownie points if you can point out the ONE LINE from comicverse...)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ahhh reviews... again I thank you all for what I hope to be your sincere reviews (and not sarcastic... cause that would be... well confusing. Never be sarcastic in writing, it comes off weird.)_**

**_In fact, that's going to be my deep thought for the day._**

* * *

**Never be sarcastic in writing... it just comes off weird. - Deep Thoughts by Shell.

* * *

_Woot! I have my own series of deep thoughts now._**

_Okay, maybe not series... one. but a gals gotta start somewhere... lol_

_anyways, enough banter... I know you all wanna get to the delicious ROMYNESS in this chapter which, I'm pretty sure is there... :)_

_On with the show!

* * *

_

6

"She's a cheatin' little-" Rogue seethed from the control room. "You see what she did...!"

Logan tossed a hand in the air, his back turned towards her. "Settle down Stripes. You ladies seem t'have somethin' against the new girl…"

Kitty frowned as she stared out onto the danger room floor. "She's getting awfully close to Piotr down there…"

"She cheated! An' she took her own partner out too! Did ya see dat?" She threw a hand in the air at the sound of herself speaking with Gambit's accent. "Damn Cajun."

"Well technically, you were the one that took Gambit out of the game…" Logan spun around, about to continue his thought. He stared at Rogue.

"What?"

Kitty looked at her from over her shoulder before gasping. "Rogue! Oh my god!"

"What!"

Kurt bamfed into the control room, setting Gambit down on the couch next to an unconscious AJ. "Zis vas a very productive day if you go by body count…" He turned around and smiled at Rogue before his eyes widened.

"Your eyes!" He pointed at Rogue.

"What! What 'bout m' damn eyes!" She looked back at Kitty who was searching for a mirror in her big pink bag. She pulled one out victoriously before handing it to Rogue.

"Don't freak out…"

Rogue snatched the mirror with a grumble, holding it up to see her own reflection. "_Merde! __Sacredieu!"_

She looked back up at everyone else before looking back in the mirror. Her eyes had taken on the form of Gambits. Except where his had been red, hers were green. The entire white of her eye had turned black and her eyes were glowing green.

"What… what d'hell!" She tossed the mirror back at Kitty. "Dis never happened b'fore."

Kitty smirked. "I've heard of lovers starting to act alike… but this is nuts…"

"Ah hate you." Rogue narrowed her creepy eyes at Kitty before promptly exiting the control room.

---

Rogue watched TV silently in the rec. room. Everyone had pretty well decided it was safer to leave her alone.

"'Ello doll!"

Almost everyone.

She looked at Pyro from over her shoulder.

"Nice shades. Y'still got Remy's eyes eh? Always knew y'had eyes for 'im."

To her surprise a grin danced across her lips. "Yo'funny John."

He blinked at her, equally as surprised by her reaction as she was, partially expecting a sarcastic remark to follow.

"Is that the Cajun charm rubbin' off…?"

"Must be."

"Y'little kitten friend told me how y'got the flyin' thing… an' the supah strength. Feel like an idiot… ah shoulda known…" He shook his head as he took a seat next to her. "So that's why y'lose the accent every now an' then right? An' act all weird. It ain't you after all is it?"

She shook her head and looked back at the TV.

"So I guess… I do owe you another apology then." He pressed his lips together, turning his attention to the screen. "One f'Carol an' all."

She looked back at him. "Ah'm sure she'd like dat."

Pyro looked at her again. "I'm sorry doll. Nevah thought I'd get t'apologize in… person. Magneto was wrong t'do what he did."

Rogue grinned at him. "'Pology accepted."

He reached up and pulled her sunglasses off slowly, his eyes growing wide as he made contact with hers. It was the first time he'd seen them.

Her black eyes darted downward.

"No no…" He moved to catch her eyes again. "Looks bloody amazin'!"

She raised an eyebrow with a grin,"Y'think?" her eyes lidded in an eerily seductive manner. "Y'should see dem in d'dark…"

He moved back slightly, caught off guard – again- by her out of character comments. The look in her eyes sent a shiver up his spine. It was like talking to a female Gambit… even though she was female; it was a little too much Gambit. The thought caused him to frown.

"You bettah watch who y'flirtin' with like that doll…"

She shrugged. "Little harmless flirtin' never hurt no one." She grinned, moving towards him. "Dis on d'other hand…"

Pyro's eyes darted towards the door as Rogue squeezed her eyes shut again, giving her head a shake.

"Remy! You're up mate!"

If looks could kill, Pyro would have been dead eight times over by the look Gambit shot at him. He swiftly moved over to the wild eyed mutant, standing behind the couch, lifting Pyro up by the collar.

"Remy! It ain't what y'think mate!" Pyro held up his hands, preparing for a good beating from the angry Cajun. Instead Gambit looked at Rogue and dropped Pyro, saying a curse in French.

"You can say that again!" Rogue nodded before standing up and putting the sunglasses back on. "You really think ah'd flirt with Pyro if dere wasn't some… reason!"

"Thanks doll."

"Chère…"

"Don' say anythin' Remy. With you in mah brain, God knows how ah'll answer…" She moved around the couch, past Gambit quickly. He grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Y'didn'… get any thoughts or memories…"

She pressed her lips together. "Jus' d'PG ones... you got one sick mind Remy Lebeau."

He smiled. She hadn't picked up much of anything. She was playing with him. "You were d'one hittin' on Pyro."

"Thanks t'you!" She smacked his arm "Get outta mah way."

He stepped in front of her "Lemme see dem eyes…" He pulled her sunglasses off, looking into her eyes that were almost a mirror image of his. "Wow. Y'still… y'still look as beautiful as ever…"

Rogue looked down. He'd struck a chord. Maybe she_ had_ picked up some thoughts. His mind began to race, trying to think of some way he could explain it away.

"Y'know… wit' a little bit o'me in you…" He gave her a cheeky wink, hoping to distract her.

"Remy… don't." She shook her head and looked down before smiling. She just got it. She uttered a scandalized gasp before cuffing him on the arm with a laugh "Yo' disgustin' y'know dat?"

He watched her walk away before turning his attention to her sunglasses he held in his hand. Of course. She hadn't picked up any thoughts; even worse. She'd picked up his empathy.

And now she had an inkling of how he really felt about her. No joke in the world could distract her from that.

* * *

**_Ahh yes, tis a short chapter I know, but I figured the last one was so dern long... ya'll need t'give me a break now an' then. :)_**

**_So... yay for reviews:)_**


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

7 

Kitty rubbed her arms, hoping the friction from the action would warm her up. Had the Med. Bay always been so cold?

"Fancy seein' you down here…"

Kitty looked up, unsure of how to react. The tall raven haired girl shot her a disgustingly sweet grin before walking past her and sitting down next to Lance.

"I was there you know. When it happened."

Kitty simply blinked at her.

"You two were an item?"

"Were, being the operative word. Yes." Kitty raised an eyebrow. "A long time ago." She looked down at Lance's sleeping body. He'd been out cold for nearly three weeks now, but she wouldn't give up hope.

Foxx gently stroked his forehead. "He's quite a guy isn't he?"

"Look, are you trying to strike a nerve or something?" Kitty stared at her.

Foxx stared back. It was obvious she hadn't expected such forwardness from the younger mutant.

"I can tell what you're up to; Getting all chummy with Colossus, visiting Lance… wooing Pyro…" Kitty spoke with her hands, tossing them in the air angrily. "Luring Gambit, letting Scott teach you crap… well, avoiding Logan…" She shook her head. "Are you trying to make all the women here angry, or is that just an accident?"

Foxx grinned slightly "I just have that affect on men."

"Sure." Kitty stood up and left quickly.

---

Kitty nearly knocked Rogue over as she walked by her in the hallway.

"Sorry…" The perky girl muttered nearly inaudibly from over her shoulder.

Rogue frowned, watching her friend sulk back to her room. She was acting uncharacteristically sullen. Rogue contemplated doubling back to investigate her best friends' sour mood, but decided against it. If there was something wrong, Kitty would surely find her when she was ready to talk.

She walked into the rec. room, making eye contact with Pyro and offering him a small greeting.

"See y'green eyes 'ave gone back t'their sexy former selves."

Rogue's upper lip curled into a snarl.

"An' that Cajun charm found its way outta yah too." He grinned at her.

"Ah swear Pyro, you must have a death wish…"

"Y'don't scare me girly." He kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

AJ raised an eyebrow as she rounded the corner to the rec. room "She should."

Pyro jumped slightly. "Wish y'wouldn't do that Sheilah!"

AJ crossed her arms, sitting down in the big leather arm chair adjacent to Pyro. "You know Rogue could beat the crap outta you with one hand tied behind her back."

"Yeah… but she wouldn't." He looked back at Rogue "Right?"

"We'll see." Rogue shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind a crack at you." AJ glowered at him. Rogue moved behind AJ, leaning on her chair with a smile.

Pyro ran a hand through his strawberry blonde hair. "Ahh… come on now Sheilah… can't have both you an' y'wolf man boyfriend aftah me the whole time I'm 'ere."

He saw Rogue shake her head quickly, trying to catch Pyro's eye. He looked up at Rogue with a frown.

"What? Why are you shakin' your 'ead?"

"Look." AJ cracked her neck as she sat upright. "No one's going to be 'after' you. Alright? Just… don't make the same mistake twice. Y'hear me? Or I'll take more then just a crack at you."

"Does that mean you forgive me doll?"

"It means… I'll consider it." She sat back in her chair again, her bare arms resting on the cool leather.

"So, what can you tell us about your little… friend?" AJ frowned.

"Y'sound jealous doll. You ain't jealous… are you?"

"Insanely." AJ quipped.

Pyro chuckled. "Don't really know much about 'er, other then what you already know. She's not all bad… y'just gotta give her a chance… let 'er grow on you. Just make sure y'keep your Wolvie there away from 'er… she's quite the manipulator…"

Pyro smiled, noticing AJ tense up slightly.

He looked up at the doorway, watching Logan walk into the rec. room with Hank McCoy.

"I'm sure he can fend for himself just fine." She muttered.

Pyro's head snapped around and he looked AJ in the eye again. "You… he let y'go didn' he?"

Rogue rolled her eyes, tossing a hand in the air. Her not so subtle attempt to quell his questions had proved useless.

AJ slapped her knees. "Well, that would imply that he ever had me." She gave him a grin. "In order to be let go, you have to be accepted. And I'm afraid; I'm just not a good enough member of the _team_ for that."

Logan looked in their direction. She knew full well that he could hear her with his heightened senses.

She pressed her lips together as she stood up, instantly regretting how open her sarcastic comment had left her. She left quickly, hoping he wouldn't read too far into her remark.

Pyro watched Logan let out a frustrated breath and follow the blonde.

"What 'appened?"

Rogue shrugged. "Who knows? With those two… they're fightin' one month…" She gave him a mischievous smile "… an' makin' up the next…"

---

"Don't make me chase you down kid." Logan grunted, following AJ quickly down the hall.

"I'm not making you do anything." She snipped over her shoulder.

He took her by the arm. "Look. I was angry." She looked him in the eye. "You have quite a knack for bringin' that emotion outa me."

She pressed her lips together. "If you would have listened to me in the first place, everything would have been fine! If I didn't go Logan…"

"You did the wrong thing for the right reasons."

"The wrong thing!" She threw her hands in the air. "I hate to break it to you, babe," She poked him in the chest to emphasize the last word. "But just because things don't go through you, doesn't make them wrong."

He grabbed her hand to prevent her from poking her again. "You tellin' me-"

"You're damn right I'm telling you off! Someone's gotta do it! Just seems to me that I'm the only one willing to take a step and speak up for myself!"

He growled.

"Yeah I said it." She said through clenched teeth, keeping his intense stare. "What are you gunna do? Gut me? Slice an' dice me?" She whispered.

He squared his jaw and tightened his grip on her hand, pulling her in slightly.

"Surprised you ain't gettin' a vision…"

"Oh I am…" She raised an eyebrow, a playful glint in her eye. "But I can assure you… you won't enjoy the outcome."

"AJ… I said what I said out of anger. You know that. Don't get yer panties in a twist."

"But you meant it. Didn't you?"

He let her go with a frown and she pushed him back slightly.

"That's what I thought."

She shook her head and turned around, continuing down the hall with a frown. He'd left. Normally, men would wait until she was gone before they left. Not this time.

He was already gone.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright yo, sorry for takin' so long to update again. I know it wasn't 'long' per-say... but compaired to past chapters it has been a while. so... here ya go. :)**

* * *

_**I bet the sparrow looks at the parrot and thinks, yes, you can talk, but LISTEN TO YOURSELF! -Deep Thoughts.**_

* * *

8

Rogue closed the office door behind her. After a meeting with Professor Xavier, working on replacing her mental shields from Carol; her brain hurt. She rubbed her temple as she walked down the hall. She could hear Kitty's music blasting from down the hall, prompting her to shake her head and squeeze her eyes shut.

She leaned on the door jamb, reluctantly opening her eyes to watch the scene before her.

Kitty rambled on about God knows what to Bobby and Kurt while they tried to concentrate on their video game. AJ sat silently, watching them play; squinting from the loud music Kitty subjected them all to listen to, with a hand massaging her temple. At least Kitty was feeling better now.

Rogue smiled at the sight of Logan and Gambit playing pool with Pyro, who was no doubt losing terribly.

"What are you laughin' at!" Kitty danced over to Rogue, taking her hand and pulling her into the rec. room.

"Aw Pryde… ah don't wanna dance…"

The song switched to a slightly slower song, causing Kitty to take Rogue's other gloved hand and slow dance with her. Rogue tried to slump as much as she could to deter Kitty from getting anywhere but the giggly girl persisted.

Rogue shook her head. "Ah hate you."

"You're a terrible dancer Sheilah." Pyro shook his head. "But seein' two chicks dance t'gethah is the highlight of my day, so please continue."

AJ stared at Pyro with a frown "That just makes me sad..." She looked at the two girls. "Your arms… they're like spaghetti. You have to lock them…"

"Don't encourage her." Rogue frowned at AJ.

AJ stood up and moved over to them, taking the place of a grateful Rogue. "Lock your arms like this. Keep your eyes up here."

Kitty looked AJ in the eye with a grin. "Like this?"

AJ nodded. "There ya go… see?"

"Wow, look at that. AJ can dance without a pole." Pyro said before throwing his free hand in the air in defense of the nasty look AJ shot at him.

"Come on now… I'm just kiddin'." He leaned on his pool cue, his gaze turning to Logan who simply ignored him. "Truce?" He smiled at her again.

"Yeah yeah…" AJ muttered. "I'll have you know, I'm a very good formal dancer. Took lessons until I was thirteen."

Gambit tossed his pool cue down on the table before sweeping Rogue up, throwing her arms around his neck with a smirk. "Don' need formal lessons t'dance d'way Remy was taught."

She laughed and tried to push him away "Taught? Or picked up from the underbelly of New Orleans."

"You say tomato…" He held her firmly against his body.

Rogue rolled her eyes and pried her body away. "Ah don't wanna dance. 'Specially not with you." She said with a smirk.

He fixed a feigned look on his face, giving his head a shake. "Den who's Remy gunna dance wit' at d'Halloween party?"

"I'll dance with you Cajun." Bobby smirked, averting his attention from the TV for a moment to bat his eyes at the tall mutant.

Kurt stood up "Ooo… no… I'll dance vith you Remy." He smiled at Rogue teasingly.

"I'm sure you can find someone else."

The voice drew everyone's attention to the doorway. The raven haired girl had crossed her arms with a smirk. "In fact, I wouldn't mind dancing with you…"

"I'm sure you wouldn't…" Kitty muttered. Kurt elbowed her in the gut.

"Well, Remy ain't one t'turn down une belle femme…" He grinned.

"If that's an invitation… I accept." A playful grin danced across her lips.

"Wait! If you're goin' with 'im… then who will I go with…?" Pyro frowned. His eyes moved over to Rogue and she instantly shook her head.

"Don't look at me flame brain… ah don't plan on goin'…"

"Aww… y'have t'come chère..." Gambit ran a hand through his hair.

"If the girl doesn't wanna come, she doesn't wanna come." Amanda shrugged. "We'll be tearin' up the dance floor anyways… you won't even notice."

AJ pressed her lips together, clearing her throat awkwardly. "You can come with me Flames… we're all going together anyways. It'll be fun." She gave him a smile, Kitty nodded reluctantly.

His eyes lit up "Ahh… thanks doll."

Her smile turned to a stern look "I'm giving you a second chance… so no funny business. You hear me?"

He straitened his stance and saluted her. "Scouts honor doll!"

Logan set his pool cue down on the green felt with a deep breath, giving the clock on the wall a quick glance. "As stimulating as this conversation is, I got some young minds to mold."

He left the rec. room, giving his head a light shake. He liked to make the kids in the danger room wait, taught them patience. At least that was what he told them as an excuse when he was running late.

But this time, he wasn't running late at all. He appreciated the fact that he had to leave; one more second in that room listening to the younger mutants banter and he would have ripped his eyes out. Or at least someone's eyes out.

Not for much longer. It was almost Halloween. Once that was out of the way, the kids would settle down a bit; go home for Thanksgiving and Christmas. And then… sweet silence.

---

Remy made his way down the hall, stopping in front of the unfamiliar door with a red 'Go Away!' sign posted on it. With an easy grin, he rapped on the door, leaning against the doorjamb with his free hand as he waited.

The door opened, and a smile danced across Rogue's lips. "Can'tcha read?" She tapped the sign. "The sign's up here for you."

He chuckled. "Ah'm sure y'don' mean dat chère…"

"Oh… yo'sure…" She raised an eyebrow, imitating his Cajun drawl.

He smirked, enjoying the easy banter. "Jus' came t'see yo' new room."

Rogue pressed her lips together in a small smile "Ah'm sure…" She opened the door for him. He looked around, slipping his hands in his pockets with a nod.

"Not bad."

"Ah'm so glad you approve." Rogue crossed her arms "It's gunna be weird without Kitty."

His eyes scanned the room with a nod "How's she takin' it?"

"She's okay…" Rogue rolled her eyes "We need our own space. Xavier seems t'think it'll help me with… with Carol an' all... t'have a space of mah own."

He nodded, his eyes still examining her room. Most of her clothes were still in boxes that lay stacked around.

"When y'think about it, she'll probably be here most of the time anyways. Ah'll probably see her more now than ah did before." Rogue tossed her hand in the air.

Gambit continued to nod, his gaze stopping on her dresser. A sly grin danced across his lips and his red eyes flicked up to meet hers.

"What's dis?"

She looked at the queen of hearts card that sat on her dresser among the clutter. He picked it up, holding it between two fingers with a wide grin.

Her face quickly grew warm "It's… nothin' Cajun… it's a damn card."

Remy held her back with one arm as he inspected the card. She reached over him, trying to snatch it away.

"Ah told you! It's nothin'!"

"Dis looks like d'brand Remy uses chère…" He looked at her, still holding her back with his arm "You didn'…"

She finally got a hold of the card, pulling it out of his grasp with a frown. "It's just a card."

He looked at her with his glowing red eyes, knitting his brow slightly as the reality of the new revelation set in.

"You kept it."

"Remy, don't make a big fuss." She squeezed the card in her hand tightly, pressing her lips together. "So ah'm a pack rat… so what?"

He frowned, deciding it would be best to comply with her wishes. "So you ain' goin' out wit' us den?"

"Ah assume you're talkin' about Halloween… an' no. Ah figure they could always use an extra chaperone for the party goin' on here."

He pressed his lips together and nodded "Y'know, if y'don' want Remy t'go with Foxx-"

"Knock it off Remy. Ah couldn't care less what y'did with whom."

He nodded again, going along with her obvious lie.

"Just… have fun okay?" She tossed the card onto her dresser before moving over to her door and pulling it open. "Ah should get back to unpackin' mah things…"

Remy ran a hand through his hair and gave her a grin. "Ah can sense when ah'm not wanted…"

"Really? You can sense me blatantly kickin' yah out? Wow…" She shook her head along with her sarcastic comment "You should probably go see Professor X about that. Maybe you have a new power…"

He smiled, taking her hand as he walked by his lips meeting the soft purple fabric of her gloves. "Remy get right on dat chère."

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**_No funny quotes today cuz I'm too lazy to find one. :)_**

* * *

9

AJ admired the image in the mirror with a satisfied smile. She'd always hated Halloween, but dressing up was too hard to resist. Sometimes, she wondered if the costumes were what had originally lured her to the sultry underground life she'd once lead. She shook the thought out of her head, adjusting her flowing golden blonde extensions that danced around her bare shoulders. Her form fitting dress hung gracefully off one shoulder in folds of purple and pink shimmering fabric before sweeping around her small waist and cascading towards the ground. She totally looked the part. She applied the finishing touches to her makeup, adding some shimmer to her eyes and bare shoulders for affect before stepping back and opening the door for the person who was just about to knock.

"Wow. You… look…"

"Thank you Bobby. I know." She gave him a cocky smirk before stepping out of her room and closing the door behind her. "So who are you supposed to be?" She eyed his costume made of straw and overalls.

"Ahhh… I'm part of Kitty's costume." He waved a hand in the air. "You'll see."

The two made their way down the stairs to the foyer, a smile dancing across AJ's lips "Dorothy!"

"And Tin man…" Kitty pointed to Colossus. "The cowardly lion and scarecrow." She pointed to Kurt and Bobby, clutching a stuffed dog under her arm as she clicked her ruby shoes. "I'm so excited!"

"Not bad elf." AJ gave Kurt a wink "You're the best looking blue lion I've ever seen."

He gave her a sheepish grin before furrowing his brow. "Who are you supposed to be?"

AJ did a dramatic pose "I'm Aphrodite… the Greek Goddess of Love."

"There's something mildly ironic about that…"

AJ turned around, giving Logan a frown. She was about to snip something at him when a smile danced across her lips and she laughed.

"Well… _howdy_ partner."

He growled, tipping his cowboy hat lower. He hadn't wanted to dress up at all, but being the chaperone at the costume party and all… Storm pretty much made him.

"You all look very nice." Storm grinned. Her long white hair was in braids.

"Cowboy and Indian." AJ grinned with a suggestive wink. "Bet you're gunna have fun with that one later… eh Tiger…?"

He simply frowned at her implication, before he could utter another word two young costumed mutants bounded down the stairs, nearly knocking him and Storm over as they zipped towards the ball room.

"Slow down!" He called after them.

Rogue walked down the stairs with a grin as she admired all of the young mutants' costumes. Her skin looked paler than normal with exaggerated dark circles under her eyes. Her deep purple off the shoulder dress would have been a dangerous choice if not for the black lace that swept over top of it, giving the illusion of bearing skin. Her hair was swept up and neatly pinned at the back of her head.

"Wow… everyone looks great!" she smiled, revealing pointed eye teeth.

"Well that's no fun. You were supposed to dress up!" Bobby frowned at her, warranting a jab to the gut from Kitty.

Gambit held up his arms and announced his arrival with his date on his arm. The smile fell from her face and she looked at AJ with a silent plea for help. AJ didn't have to ask why.

"Ooooh… Dracula." AJ raised an eyebrow seductively at Remy who grinned easily at the attention. She uttered a low, throaty growl, exchanging a look with Kitty who nodded her approval. He made a very impressive Dracula, especially with those deep red eyes.

Foxx stepped up beside him; her once black hair was replaced by living snakes. "I know. He can suck my blood any day…"

Bobby stared at her hair, sticking his hand out to carefully try to touch one. "Wow. See… being a mutant totally has its advantages."

One of the snakes snapped at his hand making him rip it away and hug his arm protectively against his body.

"You know the ironic thing about your costume…" Foxx grinned at Rogue. "Vampires suck the life from their prey with a single bite… and you… with a single touch."

Rogue snarled "Ah'd hardly call that ironic."

Logan growled, waiting for something to happen. Maybe AJ's intuition about the girl hadn't been strictly based on jealousy. He was picking something up from her. Something… oddly familiar.

Before he could ponder that subject further, Pyro bounded into the lobby with plastic claws sticking out of his knuckles.

"Roooahr!" He growled "I'm Wolverine mate! Don't make me angry… bub!"

Logan who still stood in the doorway, grumbled under his breath.

"Relax Logan." Storm put a hand on his shoulder. "Smile. It's funny."

"Get outta here already would ya?" Logan crossed his arms.

"I hope you all will make an appearance here tonight… you know how the younger mutants look up to you." Storm smiled.

Kitty nodded. "Promise!" she waved with the stuffed dog. "Say bu-bye Toto!"

---

The party had been in full swing for the majority of the night, causing his head to throb at unimaginable speeds.

_Not much longer…_ he consoled himself with a deep breath.

Logan crossed his arms "You should be out with yer friends." He didn't look at her, instead he kept his eyes fixed on the young mutants dancing and laughing before him.

She shrugged. "Thought y'all could use mah help."

He finally looked at her through the corner of his eye.

"It's complicated." She shook her head with a frown.

"You ain't jealous of the new girl… are you? I mean… sure there's somethin'… fishy about her…"

Rogue looked at him with a scoff. "You men are all the same… totally blind. She could be the spawn of Satan for all you know, but she's got a nice rack so who notices?"

"Well I wouldn't say a 'nice' rack… but on a scale of one to ten…"

Rogue's jaw dropped slightly in mock astonishment. "Ah can't believe you just said that to me! Sheesh… AJ's certainly rubbin' off on you…"

"Now don't get carried away kid."

"You can deny it all y'want Logan. Ah don't know what happened between y'all but ah ain't blind. Ah can see the way you look at her. Ah sense the sexual tension between you two whenever-"

"First of all, I'm usually lookin' at her 'cuz she's said somethin' stupid. Second of all… you shouldn't be sensin' any… _sexual_… anything." He scolded.

Rogue looked at him with a smile "Awww… look at you… actin' all maternal."

He grumbled something under his breath, looking back out on the group of kids.

"Y'don't have t'do that Wolvie… you know ah'm 22 now. Not a little girl anymore. An' even if ah was a little girl… AJ's only four years older than me y'know…"

He grunted and shook his head.

"Five. An' shaddap."

"Well. Speak of the devil…" Rogue grinned giving him a nudge and nodding towards the door.

AJ graced through the doorway with a smile, flowing across the floor with the elegance and poise of the goddess she depicted. Kitty bounced along behind her singing 'Lions and Tigers and Bears' over and over again, followed by Piotr and Kurt. Rogue was suddenly quite grateful she'd decided to forego the Halloween outing.

"You're starin'." Rogue whispered.

Logan grumbled and shook his head, turning his attention back to the kids on the dance floor. AJ probably wouldn't have even noticed… too many people around, too much going on. But leave it to the girl next to him with a mischievous grin on her face to point it out to him.

Rogue crossed her arms tightly as she watched Gambit walk in with Foxx, Bobby not far behind them.

AJ came to a stop next to Logan, her arms crossed gently with a soft grin. "Hello." She kept her eyes fixed on the party before her.

"Look at you, trying to make it look like you weren't just checkin' me out…" Her grin spread to her eyes. "It's alright… I know you were…"

"Just noticing you ditched the fire bug."

AJ turned her head to look at him. "Yeah, I made him go change." She looked back at the dance floor "He kept poking me with those stupid plastic claws and I swear to god… if he calls me 'bub' one more time…" She shook her head for affect. "Those claws will be shoved somewhere the sun don't shine, I'll tell ya that much."

He uttered a small chuckle.

"There's that smile." AJ nudged him in the ribs. She jerked her thumb towards him "Has he been standing here all night?" She leaned forward to look at Rogue who nodded silently.

"All night! Tiger… you gotta let loose a little… didn't you even dance with Storm? I'm sure Storm would have danced with you."

"Believe me. She tried. He wouldn't have it… said he was here t'do a job." Rogue crossed her arms and frowned, imitating the gruff mutant. "_Now ain't the time for dancin' 'Ro_."

"I don't sound like that." He grunted.

"Now ain't the time for dancing…" AJ rolled her eyes. "It's a party. With a dance floor. If now isn't the time… I'd hate to see your version of when it is…"

"I can think of a few funerals I'd take delight in dancin' at…" He grumbled.

An easy grin slid across AJ's lips.

"This may surprise you, but I'm not exactly graceful on the dance floor…" He mumbled.

With a mock pout AJ stepped in front of him. "Oh boo hoo tough guy." She flicked the brim of his cowboy hat with a playful glint in her eye "Dance with me."

"Nope."

"Fine." AJ rolled her eyes, tossing her hands in the air in defeat. "Where's Remy… he'll dance with me…"

Rogue frowned, pointing at the dance floor.

"'ave no fear doll… yo' knight in flaming armor has returned…" Pyro slid up beside her, smoothing his tux out with a grin. "Shades won't miss it will he? Borrowed the top 'at from Remy…"

AJ laughed "Nice… but who the hell are you?"

"Fred Astare!" He held his hands out dramatically wriggling his fingers for extra effect.

She looked at Logan. "Finally. Someone who'll _dance…_"

Pyro crooked his arm, letting her slip hers in with a smug grin as he led her out to the dance floor.

Logan squared his jaw as he watched them dance. He had to admit; she was pretty good. AJ glided about the floor with Pyro as he dipped her gracefully.

"You shoulda just danced with her…" Rogue shook her head. "We all know you're madly in love with-" Her sentence dropped off as she watched Foxx lure Gambit out into the foyer.

"What in the hell does that shapeshiftin' hussy think…" She pressed her lips together, letting out a deep breath. "Ah don't care." She shook her head. "Ain't none o'mah business."

"Atta girl Stripes. You show her whose boss."

Rogue narrowed her eyes at him before turning her attention back to the party.

"Jamie!" Rogue shouted. "Knock that off! Don't look at me like y'don't know what ah'm talkin' about…" she warned the young mutant with a frown.

"Hey." Bobby came to a stop next to Rogue. "I think there's a minor issue in the lobby."

"Why… do you say that…?" Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Well… I don't know… usually when girls cry… that's not a good sign."

Logan growled and Bobby raised his hands in self defense. "I didn't do a thing!"

"Who's cryin'?" Rogue frowned.

"Amara."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ah'll be back…" She crossed her arms and headed towards the large archway that led to the foyer.

---

Foxx smiled, rubbing her arms as they walked up the stairs.

"So you and Rogue… you're a hot item?"

Gambit caught himself grinning before quickly wiping the look off his face, giving her a shrug. "Remy get you some aspirin… you be right as rain." He winked.

She frowned, putting a hand to her temple "Thanks. I think I drank too much earlier."

"Or is it dem snakes coiled up too tightly on yo'head…?" He pointed to the still snakes on top of her head with a grin.

She laughed, pushing his hand away. "I'm sure it's not." Foxx lowered her head, still holding his gaze "You never answered my question. 'Bout you and Rogue."

They stopped at the bathroom; Gambit opened the door for her, letting her go in first before pulling open the medicine cabinet and grabbing the small bottle. The only light in the room was the bright moon shining through the window, throwing a shadow across half of his face.

"Don' see d'reason why y'askin'." He grinned at hear easily, watching as she pulled out a pill and popped it into her mouth, swallowing quickly. Her face was completely basked in the light of the moon. "Yo'my date t'night."

"It must be hard. To care about someone… that doesn't want to be near you." She placed the bottle back into the cabinet and closed the door, leaning on the counter one foot in front of him.

He chuckled "Ain' like dat chère." He shook his head, feeling the sudden urge to defend himself.

"Like what? That she doesn't want to be near you… or that you don't really care about her?" Foxx asked with forged look of innocence.

Gambit grinned again. She was trying to play him. "Pick one belle." He leaned in slightly, his arms crossed against his chest.

"Or maybe… maybe she's the one that doesn't care about you…?"

His eyes suddenly looked distant, as if she'd struck a nerve.

"Don' matter chère."

"You sure about that?"

A suggestive smile played across her lips, her eyes growing slightly more seductive then they had been a few moments earlier.

He stared at her for a moment in silence, considering her question thoughtfully. Before he could form an answer, she moved in her lips stopping mere inches from his.

"Too late, handsome." She closed the gap between them quickly, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him into her kiss.

---

Her eyes scanned the large room, falling on the sight of the younger mutant sniffling at the top of the stairs. Kitty put an arm around the girl dressed as Bo Peep, whispering to her with a small smile.

Rogue headed up the stairs. She was about to ask what was wrong when Kitty beat her to the punch.

"Amara got a little carried away… melted her inflatable sheep." Kitty shook her head. "Could you get us some tissues? I think Bo Peep here needs to like, clean herself up." Kitty grinned at Amara who smiled through her teary eyes.

Rogue nodded silently, hurrying down the upper corridor. She'd grab a box of tissues from the bathroom just down the hall.

As she walked as quickly as her legs could take her. She hated it when the younger girls cried over their powers. It prompted them to compare themselves to the worse possible alternative; her. Pitying her. The last thing she wanted was pity.

She stopped at the bathroom. The door was already open and the lights were off, so she pushed the entrance open and flicked the light switch.

The little color that remained on her face drained instantly.

Their eyes met and he pushed Foxx back instinctively.

"Rogue…" He shook his head.

She pressed her lips together, taking in the sight before her.

"Sorry…" she muttered, slowly turning around and walking down the hall. Her pace quickened when she heard him behind her, calling after her.

"Fleur… don'… y'don' understand. It…"

She held up her hand to stop him from talking as he walked next to her. "Don't matter Cajun. You're more than welcome t'do whatever yah please."

"Chère…"

"You don't owe me nothin'. So quit actin' like y'do." She squared her jaw, opening her door.

"But… Ah do." He stepped forward in an attempt to stop her. "Dis ain' 'bout us chère… y'don' understand…"

"No. You don't understand Gambit." He cringed at the sound of her saying that name. Emotionless. Not like the million other times he'd heard one of his many titles roll from her mouth. With anger, affection, furry or passion… passion. No matter what she said, she said it with passion. But not now… now there was nothing. "It ain't about us… 'cause there is no us. It never would have worked out..." She said flatly before disappearing into the darkness of her room, the door closing before his face with the 'Go Away' sign seemingly speaking right to him.

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**_Hey! So... I was driving home from work today, and my Gambit gloves (man... I'll explain later) inspired me to do one last Never Mind the darkness! So keep an eye out for it eh!_**

**_Alright... the Gambit gloves. I have them because we did an X-men day work to celebrate the third movie coming out and one of my co-workers was Gambit. swoon and yes... he knew we were swooning. He was Wolverine the day before. and yes, I was Rogue. (I made my own wig! woot!) Ahhh... the benifits of working in a movie store. LOL!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Ahhh yet another chapter... I apologize again for my length between posts, but I'm really trying to get my next portion of the story finished before I finish 'One'. And as we all know, life loves to get in the way. :)_**

* * *

10

To say he'd been surprised by her intrusion would have been an understatement. But he hadn't planned on kissing Foxx. Just… one thing led to another… he shook his head. It was no excuse. He'd been trying to prove to himself that he didn't really have any feelings for her. To prove to Foxx that he could still be the 'love em and leave em' type. That he hadn't gone soft.

He shook his head bitterly, running a hand through his hair.

The look in her eyes… her big green eyes. Her reaction had been uncharacteristically somber too. Any other time, he could expect a war of words, a battle between either himself and the fiery Southerner, or at least between her and the woman he'd been caught with; but she did neither. She was right; they didn't owe one another anything. They were just friends after all, right? There was no… 'them'. No 'Rogue and Remy'. To his surprise, that thought caused an ache in his heart. He shook the thought from his mind; she deserved better then him anyways.

---

Rogue sat silently on her bed, listening to the slew of things that Carol was rambling about her at this moment. Or _was_ it Carol?

She sucked in a sharp breath, shaking her head fiercely. Regardless of whom it was… the thought was correct; no one would ever want her. Even Remy… Gambit. She was undesirable, practically invisible… and she was sick of it. She'd had a taste of what it was like to touch with control of her own powers… and she longed for it permanently.

Rogue pressed her lips together, pondering her next move when a name popped into her head. A name of a man they'd seen on a television program… she'd romanticized the idea of what he promised. Even researched it. He seemed to be on the up and up…

Dr. Agee.

---

Bobby took Jubilee's hand, twirling her around the dance floor with a wide grin.

"Ack!" She grabbed her head with a laugh "I think yer gettin' carried away!"

Kitty giggled, dancing with Colossus next to them. After a full night of attempted persuasion, she'd finally talked him into dancing.

"Yeah… like, quit trying to show off." She rolled her eyes as they danced to the up beat song.

"Hey… just tryin' to teach my pal Wolverine over there a few moves." He gave Logan the thumbs up from across the dance floor, who simply shook his head.

"Ain't likely kid." He shouted over to Bobby with a small chuckle.

Logan watched a ladybug walk up beside him and scoop up a glass full of punch before averting his eyes back to the dance floor.

His eyes, as they always seemed to, drew directly towards AJ.

She giggled uncharacteristically as the Firebug spun her around and danced playfully. It looked like he was fitting right in.

The corners of his mouth turned downwards.

"I wish you would relax Logan." Storm came to a stop next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't know what yer talkin' bout 'Ro."

She smiled. "You can keep up your charade if you must, but you've been watching her since she got back."

He looked at the ivory haired beauty with a frown. "That ain't true."

"Alright." She grinned.

He looked back at her on the dance floor. Something was wrong.

AJ stood still for the first time in a good half an hour, her hand on her temple and her eyes squeezed shut. He could pick up Pyro's words with ease.

"Sheilah? AJ… doll don't… c'mon, look at me would ya?"

Logan squared his jaw as he watched.

Her eyes opened and she looked at him from across the dance floor. Something was defiantly wrong.

He marched across the dance floor and she shook her head before he could get the words out of his mouth.

"I don't even know where to start…"

He took her by the elbow, leading her off the floor with an atypical genteel movement.

"Take a breath, start from the beginnin'." He instructed.

"Med Bay, Lance! He's awake… and he's saying something. I don't know what." She shook her head with her eyes closed. "A duffle bag… black with safety pins… Snakes… blue snakes… there's a middle aged man in a lab coat, balding… glasses."

Her eyes snapped open and she breathed heavily "I have no clue."

"Come on, let's go see Professor-"

"No!" She stopped him "No time!"

"Tin man, you and elf go get Hank and check on Lance. C'mon kid… Chuck know's we're on our way."

She nodded reluctantly, letting him lead her down the hall to Xavier's office with Storm hot on their trail. Halfway there she gasped.

"Rogue!" She slapped Logan's arm "Where's Rogue!?"

"You two go find her. I will go speak with Xavier." Storm instructed, flying down the hall with haste.

---

She walked down the sidewalk, weaving her way through all the children and their parents who still roamed the streets in search for goodies. Her black bag was slung over her right shoulder, slapping against her left leg with ever step she took. She stopped at a cross walk with a few costumed kids, her eyes turning to the black bag under her left arm. She hadn't used it for years, and it was still decked out in the gothic look- a Metalica patch on the front some unnecessary safety pins- she shook her head and looked back up at the light, waiting for it to change. She'd changed out of her Halloween costume and scrubbed off all the exaggerated makeup. She couldn't help but think if this had been six years ago, she would have called that normal attire, and she'd have fit right in at that corner with the trick-or-treaters. The light changed and she stepped onto the street, gripping the strap that clung against her chest. She'd been so angry back then. It wasn't until she came to terms with her curse that things started to change. She started to learn, all be it slowly, but surely, learn how to control her powers. And in the blink of an eye, all that work was gone. She was sick of it. Tired of it. And she'd most certainly had enough. She sucked in a sharp breath, hoping this Dr. Agee was legit. If he was… all her problems would soon be behind her.

---

Gambit sulked back to his room. He didn't much feel like returning to the party. He had a lot on his mind. Too much. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head as he struggled against a mental battle. There was no mistaking the feelings that he'd picked up from her. It frightened him. The knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts; he moved over to the doorknob and pulled it open.

"Hey." Foxx rubbed her hands together. She'd morphed back from her former Medusa costume, her hair returning to its normal black shoulder length human hair. "You disappeared…"

"Sorry chère…" He grinned through his pained eyes "tryin' t'do some damage control."

"So does this mean that you and Rogue… are an item?" She raised an eyebrow.

He ran a hand through his tousled auburn hair with a deep breath "Ah don' know belle…"

"You don't know?" She had a mischievous grin as she stepped towards him. "That's invitation enough for me…"

He chuckled "Listen fleur… don' think it's a good time…"

She raised an eyebrow as she took another step forward. "Not a good time? I think it's a perfect time. You need a little distraction… to relieve some-" She moved forward again, stopping inches from him. "-tension."

His eyebrows perked up and he considered her offer before shaking his head. "Sorry belle… Remy needs t'do some thinkin'."

He turned around and rubbed the back of his neck as he walked over to the window.

Silence fell between them and Gambit had assumed she'd left.

"Remy?"

His head snapped around, red eyes widening slightly "Rogue!"

He wasn't sensing the same emotions he had before. He knit his brow "Rogue?"

She smiled, stepping closer to him, running her gloved hand up his chest. "Just relax sugah…"

He stared into her big green eyes. There was something in her eyes that didn't seem right.

She leaned forward, standing on her tip toes to let her lips hover inches from his. "Ah know y'can't resist _me_."

He moved back from her slightly, looking her in the eye again.

"Foxx… thought y'could only morph into animals…"

She raised an eyebrow, pulling her glove off carefully "This should be the last thing on y'mind sugah." She put her bare hand on his neck gently, running her hand up to his hair. "You got yourself a touchable Rogue. Ain't no way y'could resist." She moved in again, the feeling of her lips so close to his caused him to close his eyes. "It's not like you'd be cheatin'…"

---

Kurt pushed the door open first, finding Dr. McCoy had already heard Lance's cries. Piotr exchanged a look with Kurt. Was he saying what they thought?

Henry McCoy hurried around the room, concocting something to sedate the formerly unconscious young man.

"No!" Lance shouted. "No, no, no!"

"My boy… it's just to help settle your nerves…" Hank informed him, looking at the two young men who walked into the room behind him. "He just woke up."

"Magneto…" Lance shook his head.

"Yes… we know. Magneto did this to you. I assure you, you are safe now."

"No!" Lance cried again, grabbing Hanks furry hand before he could inject the sedative into his body. "Not Magneto. He's gone… I don't know what she did to him… she got to him first… then me…"

Kurt looked at Colossus again. It had been what he was shouting. Calling out the blue woman's name over and over again.

"Excuse me?" Hank furrowed his blue brow.

"Mystique! Did she get Pyro too?" Lance shook his head. "Sneaky little-"

"Ve don't know vhere she is… Pyro is here with ze Foxx girl…" Kurt cut in.

The look on Lance's face was explanation enough.

Kurt took a step back. "…Professor!" He shouted before teleporting out of the Med Bay.

---

**_Authors Note: There are a few refrences to comicverse in here... just a wee bit of a heads up. (If you caught them... huzzah for you!!!) I'll reveal them (or... just like tell you...) at the end of 'One'... so's I don't give nothin' away. ;)_**

**_PS! After some consideration, I've decided against adding another chapter to NVM the Darkness... I think I should just let sleeping dogs lie. Instead, I'll be starting ANOTHER story! WOOT!_**

**_PSS! On a totally unrelated note, a co-worker of mine had a rather amusing conversation with our boss the other day in which she said "WOOT!" and he was like "Alright, what is this 'Woot' thing everyone keeps saying?! You guys write it all the time and say it all the time and I don't get it."_**

**_And then we all proceeded to make fun of him for it._**

**_Ahhh it was a grand ol'time at work..._**

**_Just thought I should share the wealth. :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Alright, here's another chapter... woulda been sooner but my loving father wrecked my computer... so I'm using his. :)**_

_**Oh! Good news too... I got my first flame! Woot! (sigh) I'm really in a bad mood (nothing to do with the flame) because my doctor keeps screwing me around... this just isn't my day. lol. And FYI everyone, this really is a romy, and again, I'm sorry if you think it's dragging out, but... that's my perogative. And as for the comicverse lines (and story line) that appears in some of the chapters, I'm pretty sure I told everyone that. :) Sorry if you think my story is lame, this is only a hobbie. :) Um... oh there was something else I wanted to say... Crap I'll remember it later. lol! Here's some more for ya!**_

_**  
**_

11

AJ pushed the door open; her eyes scanned the dark room with a frown.

"She ain't here…" Logan rumbled behind her. "Is she."

AJ shook her head. "No."

"Is she alright?"

She looked him in the eye with a pained look.

"What's wrong?" He moved towards her as she grabbed at her hair against her scalp.

"Gambit…"

Logan growled under his breath. "What about him."

"I… I don't know…" It came out more as a cry then a fact. He knew this was hard for AJ. She didn't understand everything she was seeing and she was seeing so much at once. He could hear her racing heart beat with his heightened senses. He squared his jaw and put his arm around her as he led her hurriedly down the hall.

Gambit snapped his eyes open, moving back abruptly. "Non… dis ain' d'same."

_Rogue's_ smile faded and turned quickly into a frown. She was about to say something when the door burst open.

"That ain't Rogue." Logan grunted to AJ. "That's yer blue snake."

A grin danced across her soft pink lips before they turned to indigo along with the rest of her body. "You're losing your touch Wolverine."

His claws shot out with a growl. "Mystique." He pointed at her with his claws. "You got some explainin' t'do."

"My intentions are respectable…" She held up her hands innocently "Just looking out for my… little girl. But I suppose you could say the road to hell was paved with good intentions…"

"What?!" AJ looked at Gambit. "What did I miss?!"

Gambit grabbed Mystique and threw her against the wall, holding her there with his firm grasp. "What… did you do…?"

Mystique simply grinned. "The last thing I wanted was for her to end up with a grease ball like _him_. My only task here was to rain on your budding… parade."

Logan sheathed his claws "'least I agree with you there."

AJ elbowed Logan in the gut.

"Wait. How did you get by without Xavier realizing it?!" She held up her hand looking the yellow eyed woman in the eye.

"Years and years of practice darling." She grinned. "I must admit, I was shocked that Wolverine here didn't catch on earlier. Must have been my charm… but perhaps I have you to thank AJ."

Before AJ could react Kurt bamfed into the room.

"Vhere is Rogue?!" He shouted, glaring at his mother before turning his attention to AJ.

She shook her head. "I don't know…"

Professor Xavier wheeled into the room behind them, tenting his fingers thoughtfully. "She is alright I assure you."

They all spun around to greet the man in the doorway.

"She has left to meet with a doctor. Someone by the name of Agee."

AJ's eyes widened. "That name… sounds familiar."

"Ve saw a bit on him on TV ze ozer night. He says he's made a cure for mutants… vhere zey can go… no questions asked."

"I'll stop her." Mystique took a step forward.

"Don't think so. You've done enough damage for one lifetime." He pointed at her with narrowed eyes "Yer stayin' here."

"I refuse to!" Mystique shouted. "She is my daughter!"

"Some mother you are!" Nightcrawler snipped back with his arms crossed tightly against his chest.

"Stop!" AJ shouted, holding her hand up. "The machine… it doesn't work."

"Vhat machine?"

Xavier pressed his lips together in a tight line "Dr. Agee's machine… has not yet been proven affective."

"What'll happen to her?" Gambit pressed his lips together, the concern very evident in his red eyes.

AJ's eyes brimmed with tears and she shook her head, letting everyone in the room know; they wouldn't like the answer.

They had to go.

Now.


	12. Chapter 12

_**You'll note that I've put the last two chapters together here... I was just too damn lazy to do it twice. (Remember when I said I was having a bad day? Yeah... laziness is a side affect of that. lol) Anyways... it's done. so... here.**_

13

"Good evening…" The short balding man looked at the clipboard from over his glasses. "My name is Dr. Agee." He held out a hand, propping the clipboard up underneath his arm. "And you are…?"  
"Rogue."  
Dr. Agee smiled. "Not for much longer dear. What is your real name?"  
Rogue squared her jaw, running her gloved hands along her jeans. "It's… Anna."  
"Anna." His grin widened. She'd always been a pretty good judge of character, but she couldn't quite figure this man out. He got right to work, explaining to her how the large machine in the adjacent room worked and that it would not hurt.  
"Ah'll tell ya this much Dr. Agee… if it works… y'got a big wet kiss comin' yo'way."  
He chuckled. "I'll prepare myself."  
"Why do you do this?" She watched as he took her blood pressure, her heels kicking gently against the base of the medical bed she was sitting on.  
"My sister was a mutant. I know how difficult it can be." He wrote down the results of her test on the clip board.  
"Was? …is she…?  
"Dead? No. Cured. My first success story."  
"Ah'm sorry." Rogue squared her jaw.  
"No need for that." He waved a hand in the air before offering it to help her off the table. "Of course, I'm obliged to offer you some time to think this over."  
"Ah've had nearly ten years t'think it over sir." She pressed her lips together. "Ah give up."  
He nodded solemnly "Alright. If you're prepared, follow me."  
Rogue nodded and scooted off the medical table, following the doctor through the building, across the hall and into a large room with an intricate looking machine in the centre.  
"Wow." Rogue's jaw dropped slightly.  
"Anna… don't be frightened. It will be over soon."  
---  
"I don't trust him." AJ squared her jaw as she weaved the truck through traffic. "I don't trust him one lick. He said on TV that it was completely NOT government funded, but you can't trust everything you see on TV. What kind of person would make a machine like that for the purposes of helping… besides, even if it does actually help, what are the chances of it staying that way…?" Logan squared his jaw. They were only two hours away from the city, and there was no way they could find a place to park the Blackbird. They decided to carpool, against their better judgment. If they split up, working together, one of them was bound to make it there. Some how he'd gotten stuck with AJ. He looked out the window as she continued to ramble; thinking out loud as she called it.  
AJ glanced in her rear view mirror. Storm was driving her car with Professor Xavier; she'd lost them a while back. AJ and Logan took his truck; surprisingly enough he'd let her drive. The rest had been instructed to stay and keep an eye on Mystique. Kurt had put up a big fuss about it, insisted he go along to find his half sister.  
Gambit hadn't said a word.  
"Remy's behind us." She glanced at him through the corner of her eye. Logan growled, craning his neck to look out the back window.  
"…better not have my bike…" He shook his head, turning back to face the road. "He doesn't take instructions well…"  
"Hmm… sounds like someone else I know…" AJ chuckled. "Please. They're like… two peas in a pod. You take one of them away… the other goes insane. I just can't believe you expected him to stay behind."  
She looked over her left shoulder at the man on the bike as he passed by quickly, his trench coat flapping behind him as he cut in front of her.  
He revved his engine, speeding up as he tore away from them.  
Logan growled.  
"Relax Tiger. Doesn't matter who gets there… as long as someone does."  
He sniffed. "There's a train comin'."  
"I know." AJ nodded, glancing at the flashing red lights as the large arm began to descend to block traffic from the railroad tracks.  
AJ gunned the engine "Come on sweetie…" She urged the truck along.  
"Kid… just turn here." He jabbed his finger against the window. "There's a bridge, we can avoid it all together."  
The arms were now totally down, the train horn blasted through the night air causing AJ to grin. "Well where would the fun be in that?"  
The train was barreling down the track, getting closer and closer.  
"AJ!" Logan barked.  
"If I turn now, we add ten minuets to our time." She shook her head, flicking the radio on to drown out his complaints.  
"AJ stop. Now!"  
They broke through the barriers, the sound of splintering wood caused Logan to wince.  
He looked past AJ at the bright light from the train's head light. The horn blasted one last warning.  
A little too late as far as Logan was concerned.  
They broke through the barrier on the other side; laughter erupted from AJ's lips.  
"Good job Bessie!" She patted the steering wheel with another laugh. "You got a big ass though babe!"  
"You namin' my vehicle now…?"  
Her eyebrow perked up, unable to resist "Among other things…"  
He rolled his eyes and shook his head as she laughed.  
"I'm sorry but you practically set yourself up for that one."  
"Right." He grunted.  
AJ jerked the steering wheel around, threading through the traffic, squeezing her way through every inch of the road, zipping through a red light…  
"Hey!" He shouted. "Quit drivin' like a maniac!"  
"You trust me… don't you?" She looked at him before nodding and turning her head back to face the street "Riiiight… I'm not good enough to be a member of the team yet. Must have slipped my mind…"  
Another red light. Logan braced himself as they tore through oncoming traffic, making it through the intersection unscathed.  
"Scared yet?" AJ grinned keeping her eyes fixed on the road ahead of her.  
"I'm the one with the healin' factor. Remember?" He grunted "An' if you mess up my truck, you'd better hope you die in the crash."  
AJ squared her jaw. She couldn't help but think of how far down the shit hole their so called relationship had gone since they first met. Logan must have sensed that he'd taken their banter too far.  
"Just… cause I love my truck so much." He grunted, supposedly finishing his thought.  
AJ grunted, turning the volume up on the radio. She was in no mood to fight. Not right now.  
---  
Gambit leapt off his bike, throwing the kickstand on as quickly as he could. His heart raced faster then he'd felt it in years.  
The grey truck pulled up, screeching to a halt across three parking spots and AJ hopped out.  
"This is defiantly the building…" She nodded.  
"She's here." Logan said with a grunt, leading the way into the building. Hopefully we're not too late."  
---  
Rogue pressed her lips together as the Doctor strapped her into the large machine. Worry flashed across her eyes "Who are they?"  
Dr. Agee followed her gaze to the group of people that gathered behind a large plate of glass. "Just observers Anna. This is a big deal after all."  
"Ah thought you said it wasn't government funded. Doesn't that mean nothin' t'do with 'em?"  
He nodded. "Nothing yet. We hope to offer this all across America one day for innocent people not unlike yourself; tortured by their mutation."  
Rogue's mouth dropped open. "Excuse me for sayin' this sir, but you don't know anything 'bout me."  
"I know you aren't happy."  
Rogue pressed her lips together. She was starting to regret coming here in such haste. She'd done her research alright, planned it out in her mind, never thinking she'd actually go through with it. But now that she was here, the idea didn't seem so romantic after all. In fact, she had a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her she should never have come.  
She was about to inform him that she'd changed her mind when Dr. Agee spun around and pressed a few buttons. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad... he promised her it wouldn't hurt…  
"Stop!"  
Rogue gasped, looking up to the doorway. Gambit had burst through the doorway, followed quickly by AJ and Logan.  
"What is the meaning of this intrusion?!" Dr. Agee grunted, shutting the large machine down.  
"Rogue… don'…" He breathed heavily. "Don' do somethin' y-"  
"Security!" Dr. Agee shouted. "Don't worry Rogue, we'll get rid of them for you."  
"No!" AJ shouted over Remy's shoulder as they were being carted away. It was best if they didn't use their mutant powers just incase…  
"Rogue! It won't work! You'll-" Her words were cut off by the door slamming shut behind her.  
"What did she say?!" Rogue shouted. "Ah want them t'stay!"  
"I'm sorry Anna, but no one can remain in the room while the process is taking place. They will be waiting when you are finished."  
The machine whirred to life, glowing a soft blue.  
"Rogue. Listen to me. Although this may seem like a good idea, please think rationally"  
"Ah don't want to Professor. Ah'm done thinkin'. Ah'm done wantin'."  
"I understand your frustration, but please… hear me out before it is too late. If you allow them to use you as a test subject, you will be opening the door for them to perform such experiments on mutants against their will."  
Experiments? She hadn't thought of it that way. This wasn't an experiment was it? No… it was… a procedure.  
A rose by any other name…  
"Ah'm sorry Professor… please understand…"  
Dr. Agee moved over to Rogue to measure some of her vitals, giving her a small smile as he checked her blood pressure, but as he moved to take the band off her wrist, he grazed her bare flesh.  
In an instant, a whole slew of 'test subjects' flashed before her eyes. Among them, his dear sister... mutating into a hideous, pulsating mass before depleating into mere nothing. His sister. The one who inspired the idea for his whole life's work.  
Rogue gasped, ripping her arms from the restraints as the affect of the machine began to take place. The affects surged through her body, flashing across her eyes and through her veins down to her finger tips. She ripped the contraption from her flesh with a scream.  
---  
"That's it!" Logan's claws shot out with a snikt at the sound of her scream on the other side of the door. He kicked the guards off of him, pulling AJ along with him as he slammed through the door.  
Gambit followed behind them, watching as Rogue fell to her knees in the midst of the blue glow.  
He charged up the two of hearts and flicked it at the control panel causing it to explode in a plume of smoke.  
AJ looked at the glass window that once had a line of people behind it. The room was now empty.  
Remy was by Rogue's side in a heartbeat.  
"We'd better make sure everything's on the up-an'-up." AJ nodded towards the door, grabbing his hand to pull him out.  
"Rogue…"  
"Looks like Gambit's got it under control…" AJ tugged him along and he reluctantly obliged.  
He knelt down next to her limp body, propping her back up against his chest.  
"C'mon chère… talk t'me…" He breathed into her ear. "Please ma fleur…"  
She groaned "Thought ah told you… not t'call me that…"  
He smiled, kissing the top of her head. "I'm so sorry Rogue… Remy didn'-"  
"No. Don't do that Cajun… it ain't…" She shook her head as her eyes filled with tears.  
"Shh… 'salright fleur… we get through dis. We'll work wit' Xavier… y'did it once belle… y'can do it again."  
She nodded with a sniff, letting him lift her chin with his bare hand, grazing a finger along her cheek bone, wiping away the tear that trickled down.  
She moved her chin up farther, kissing him slowly, enjoying the affects of the machine as short lived as they may be. She pulled back after a moment, inhaling sharply and looking away. He lingered there for a moment, waiting. Hoping that wasn't the end.  
When she sat upright on her own he exhaled the breath he didn't even know he'd been holding.  
Dr. Agee sat up, rubbing his head.  
"Ah should kill you right now." Rogue stood up, standing over the Doctor with a frown.  
He simply stared at her.  
"Destroy this thing. Your research is done. An' if ah catch wind of you snoopin' 'round tryin' t'make up another one... ah won't be so forgivin' the next time."  
The Doctor scrambled to his feet with a nod.  
Rogue took Gambit's wrist and led him out.

14

"It's kind of sweet though… you have to admit that much." Kitty shrugged. "That Mystique would care at least a little bit about you?"  
"Enough to try to lure mah-" Rogue let out a sharp breath and shook her head.  
"Your what?" Kitty grinned.  
Rogue pressed her lips together and shook her head. "Nothing." She looked away. Her powers had returned fully once again, leaving her untouchable. Undesirable. She hugged herself and shook her head another time.  
"S'cuse me p'tiete… c'n Remy have a moment with Rogue?" Gambit leaned on the door jamb of the rec. room.  
Kitty opened her mouth to say something when Rogue held up her hand to cut her off.  
"Ain't no need… if y'got somethin' y'wanna say… y'can say it with Kitty here."  
"Oui?" Gambit raised an eyebrow looking at Kitty. "Ah'm sure p'tite don' wanna hear what Remy's gunna say." Rogue looked over her shoulder at him. He had his hands shoved in his jean pockets and that cocky lopsided grin on his face.  
She looked away again, leaning forward to tidy up the coffee table. The kids always left the rec. room a mess.  
Kitty stood up slowly, tip toeing out of the room to give them some privacy.  
He moved up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She tensed under his touch and he pulled his hand away immediately.  
He moved around the couch, sitting next to her and she turned her head away from him, continuing to clean up the mess.  
"Y'mad at Remy?"  
She shook her head.  
"Promise?" He asked with a grin.  
She looked him in the eye to emphasize her point "Promise."  
"Y'know…" He leaned back in the couch. "Remy meant what he said… 'bout bein' dere f'you. Promise."  
She chuckled. "Right."  
"Fleur… y'have no idea…" He ran his gloved fingers down her cheekbone. "If y'could see what ah see…"  
"Well ah can't. An' ah wish you'd stop lookin'." Rogue frowned before letting out a sharp breath, looking at him over her shoulder. "'Sides…ain't about seein' Remy. It's a little more t'do with one of the other senses…" She tapped a handful of papers on the table to straighten the edges.  
"Remy enjoys de other senses too…" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. She let out a small laugh and shook her head.  
"Y'certainly know how t'get under a gal's skin…"  
"Ah'm tryin'." He gave her a wink causing her to roll her eyes.  
"C'mon Cajun. Knock it off…"  
He sat up slightly, taking her hand to stop her from puttering around. "Alright."  
She looked at him. His red eyes stared at her with a look she'd never seen before. "You feelin' alright Swamp Rat? Ah told you… ah'm not mad."  
"Never better." He grinned, gently pulling her over towards him. "Dere… dere's somethin' ah've been meanin' t'tell you Rogue."  
She stared at him expectantly before shaking her head "You ain't leavin' again… are you? Ah swear t'god Cajun if you plan on singlin' me out here in the middle of the day thinkin' that ah wouldn't make a-"  
"Chère…"  
"Don't you chère me Remy-"  
H grinned slowly, enjoying the idea that the passion had returned to her tone as she said his name.  
"Non, ma fleur… Remy ain' leavin'." He kissed the back of her hand. "Not without you dis time."  
She furrowed her brow. "Then what is it?"  
"Y'know… when yo' as close t'death as Remy was… y'start re-evaluatin' life." He ran a hand through his hair. "Ah wanted you t'know… when ah was standin' up at d'alter… awaitin' d'ultimate death sentence…"  
Rogue let out a small laugh causing him to relax a little more.  
"Nobody in d'world Remy was thinkin' bout more den you."  
She pressed her lips together "Remy ah-"  
"Let me finish chère." He smiled. "You really put a scare into ol'Remy."  
She furrowed her brow. "It ain't like ah was-"  
"Ah started t'realize… ah have feelin's dere… fo'you… dat ah've never had b'fore."  
Her face went blank. "Oh." She cleared her throat.  
"Den… after y'ran out like dat..." He shook his head. "Y'need t'know d'truth."  
She looked down "Ah understand if y'don't… want…"  
"Belle. Please, let me finish." He smiled softly and gently lifted her chin, gazing into her green eyes. "Ah'm in love with you Rogue."  
She stared back at him silently, eventually shaking her head. "No you're not."  
"Oui." He nodded slowly.  
"Why would you do that Cajun?" she whispered.  
"Jus' tellin' it like it is p'tiete."  
She stared at him, contemplating her next action.  
He took her gloved hand, moving it up to his mouth and kissing her palm, his lips grazing the green fabric.  
"Thought y'd have moved on by now Cajun."  
He gave her his trademark lopsided grin that forced her heart to skip a beat.  
"Oui." He kissed her hand again. "Me too. But Remy don' want anyone else but you."  
She sucked in a breath to settle her racing heart.  
That did it. She felt tears pricking her eyes and her throat tighten up as she tried so hard with everything in her to remain composed. After a moment, she managed to whisper "…Really?"  
He kept his eyes on hers, holding her hand ever so gently as she processed this truth.  
She cleared her throat "So what now?"  
"One day at a time belle. But ah promise y'dis..." He winked, rubbing his thumb across her gloved knuckles gently. "Remy be dere every step o'de way."

* * *

_**So there ya have it. Another notch in the ol' belt. :) So... as for Comicverse: The whole Foxx storyline (Including the 'good' Dr. Agee) Is from the comic books. I liked the idea of Mystique trying to sneak in and steal away the person who cares for Rogue most in the world. Seems... very malicious. :) And As for why Logan couldn't smell her... well if Foxx was a shapeshifter like Mystique, they don't have a scent. (Booyah!) lol! **_

_**And... I remembered what it was I wanted to say. This is going to be the last of this series for a little while. Now, it's not over... I just need to take a break from it. Life is definatly making things difficult for me right now... so I'm not so sure I can write a convincing love story at the moment. I'll be working on something else though... so don't freat. Not that you would freat... or even care. (Shrug) anyways... just thought you all would like to know that I will be contiuing... just not right away. :)**_

_**Stay Tuned!**_


End file.
